One Step Away From Happiness
by essenni
Summary: This is a story about three families and people who make the wrong choices in relationships. Hermione and Harry both learn something from Snape and come to a point when they have to make an important decision. What will they choose?
1. Idyll?

**Chapter 1 - Idyll?**

Friday, August 12, 2005.

"Can it be any better, Hermione?" Ron asked with a wide grin on his face.

"I think not," she replied easily. She had everything. The relationship with her fiancé was stable; she had finished her education and attained a position in the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and she did not have to fear for her life or lives of her friends and relatives, as Voldemort had been gone for seven years.

"Why do you ask?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I just cannot believe that we are going to see Quidditch championship in France after two days! The games have to be superb!" He told excitedly, but Hermione frowned in disappointment. She had hoped that he had something more mature on mind.

"Grow up, Ron!" she snapped.

"Don't fuss! I realise that the Quidditch Championship is not as exciting as the World Cup, because it is of a smaller scale, but we will attend the World Cup next year. I know that it's a torture to wait four years for it," Ron spoke not noticing that Hermione was getting tenser and was not paying attention to the details.

"I do not care about the difference between them!" Hermione yelled and sent a hat with the English National Quidditch team, which Ron had left on the floor, flying across the room.

"What's the matter?" Ron had wide eyes. "Aren't you excited?"

"About as much as Harry would be to have potions with Snape again," she replied angrily. "And, speaking of Merlin, here Harry is," Hermione told noticing Harry Potter stepping out of green flames which erupted from the fireplace. He shook ashes off his robes and entered their cosy living room. He had changed since Hogwarts' times. Harry wore his hair longer on the forehead so they covered his scar and had replaced his glasses with contact lenses. He looked different and that was his aim, because he was annoyed by all the stares on the streets when people recognized him as the Boy Who Lived. That day he looked deflated.

"What's up, Harry? You are worrying me," she said concerned.

"I doubt that I'll be able to go to Quidditch," he told them regretfully and sighed.

"What!" Ron called out and Hermione had a questioning glare on her face.

"I had an argument with Ginny," he answered, "and I know that she will never miss a chance to go to Quidditch and meet her friends from the Holyhead Harpies, so it means that I should better stay away until she calms down."

"You had an argument again?" Ron asked and smile faded from his face.

"Yes. I just asked if she would like to go out tonight and celebrate her birthday properly. I think that the celebration yesterday did not go so well. She spent half of the time changing James's diapers and worrying about food and whether guests felt comfortable, not enjoying her twenty-fourth birthday. So I thought that we could ask someone to look after James and go somewhere alone. We haven't done it for such a long time, but she interpreted it as if I do not love James at all. She started yelling that he is only five months old and she doesn't want to lave him to someone else. I don't get it. It is not a problem to leave him with Molly for the time when we are in France. Now she asked me to leave the house, because she does not want her child to live with an unloving father," he said with a pained expression on his face.

"But, Harry, she is a mother. It is natural that she does not want to leave her child when it is not necessary," Hermione said and twisted her smooth dark blond lock around a finger.

"Well, I get it, but I think that it is not a good reason to throw me out of the house," Harry said angrily, then he blinked and eyed Hermione. "Have you done something to your hair?" he asked.

"Nothing special, just changed the colour and folded it in large smooth locks," she started calmly, but ended with a sudden rise of tone. "What a stupid question!"

"Sorry," Harry mocked. "You look great," he faked a smile.

"Thanks," she frowned.

"Can I stay with you 'til you go to France?" Harry changed the subject seeing that Hermione was not in the mood. Another argument was not something that he needed. "You know that I do not want to go to the Grimmauld Place."

"You are always welcome," Hermione answered. "I'll go and make a bed for you and actually I'll go to sleep after that. I feel very tired," Hermione yawned.

"Good night, 'Mione!" Harry said and Ron nodded showing that he had wanted to say the same.

Harry looked at Ron anxiously and said what was on his mind. "Do you think Ginny will leave me now?"

"Don't exaggerate! It's a trifle. She'll calm down soon. I don't doubt that," Ron replied without much thinking, always being too optimistic.

"I'm afraid, Ron. I'm scared that I'll lose James. I love him so much!" Harry picked up the hat Hermione had sent flying across the room and stretched it having nowhere else to put his hands. "I remember there was something you wanted to tell me," Harry was trying to get away from his own problems.

Ron rose from a chair and went to see if Hermione could overhear them. When he was certain that she would not hear anything he sat closer to Harry and said what troubled him.

"Last week I was doing some shopping in the Diagon Alley when I bumped into Lavender. We both had some time for a chat so I invited her to tea shop nearby. She agreed."

"Not so nice of you. What if Hermione found out?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she is my old acquaintance. I hadn't seen her for seven years. I didn't think that it would do any harm to talk with her," Ron justified himself; however, blushed till halftone of his hair. "So we talked and she kept asking me to thank Hermione for blasting Fenrir Greyback away from her during the Battle of Hogwarts. However, I can't tell that to Hermione. I believe that she won't take it right."

"It's hard to say," Harry commented.

"Lavender confessed that all her relationships do not work out. She just divorced after only a year of marriage. And she still likes me." Ron cast down his eyes.

"And do you like her, Ron?" Harry asked and looked into Ron's eyes.

"There's the problem, mate," Ron acknowledged. "I can't get her out of my mind. There is a lack of passion between me and Hermione. We have slipped into routine and there's nothing new in our relationship. Feelings were very different with Lavender. I wanted her terribly when we parted. I wouldn't say that I like her, but I'm afraid that I'm not in love with Hermione anymore. She is a habit for me. After seeing Lavender Hermione keeps getting on my nerves all the time. I don't understand what I feel for her."

"Are you thinking about leaving Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "We've been together for so long, my family loves her and is used to her. They will never forgive me if I leave her. We share one flat. It's too complicated to separate now."

"Are you living for yourself or your family?" Harry wanted to know.

"What they think is important to me," Ron said. "I'm not sure what I feel. I think that Hermione is perfect and we should not separate I just don't want to acknowledge that after so many years the relationship has become so tiresome," Ron explained.

"I'm ashamed to say that, but I understand you, mate. I have felt likewise, but I'm happy now that I married Ginny and have James. Take your time and make the right decision." Harry said.

Saturday, August 13, 2005.

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace just like Harry had done the evening before. She did not concern herself with shaking off ashes. Actually it looked that she had not concerned herself with anything that morning. Her hair was messy and it looked like she had slipped into the first pieces of clothing that she found in her wardrobe. Ginny immediately went to the table at which Harry, Ron and Hermione sat who had been eating breakfast before she entered, but now looked askew at Ginny, because of her uncharacteristic appearance.

"Charlie has been injured by a dragon," she said without introduction. Three others gasped.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked although she was afraid to hear the answer.

"We are not sure. His friend sent an owl saying that his family should come for a visit."

"But we are going to France," Ron interrupted.

"No, we are going to Romania and a Portkey is leaving in two hours. Ron, you should get your things," Ginny said to her brother and tapped her foot.

"We want to go, too!" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"No," Ginny said, "it is said clearly that only family is allowed. You two should go to the Quidditch games as it was planned. We will join you if we can."

"But we can't enjoy ourselves knowing that Charlie is hurt!" Hermione protested.

"You have no choice," Ginny said. "Besides Harry and I should spend some time apart, and I trust that you will look after him, Hermione."

"Do I really have to go?" Ron asked shyly.

"Ronald Weasley! Your brother is injured in Romania. He wants his family to visit him! What kind of a brother are you? A game for you is more important to you than your family? I'm ashamed to have such a brother!" Ginny shouted in Molly Weasley's manner. Ron blushed and cast down his eyes in shame.

"Well, of course, I'll go, I just asked," he mumbled and looked down.

"Don't forget to greet my friends from the Holyhead Harpies," Ginny said sadly as she stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to the Burrow.

Sunday, August 14, 2005.

On Sunday evening Harry and Hermione had reached a Muggle hotel in the North Coast of France. It was a small town located next to the ocean which was begun by fishermen. They both had large and cosy rooms with double beds. From the fourth floor, which was where their rooms were, they saw just above the low houses, where a spectacular view of the coastline and ocean opened.

Hermione cast a drying charm on her and Harry's clothes which were soaked wet, because they had Portkeyed a distance from the hotel and it was raining heavily.

"The weather is awful. I hope that it will improve tomorrow. It would be a pity if it spoiled the game," Harry grumbled. "It would be much better if we stayed in a wizard hotel. We could have Portkeyed right there," Harry kept grousing.

"Then you had to book a place earlier, not wait until there won't be any rooms left in hotels for wizards and even Muggle ones which are closer to the place where the event is going to happen. I don't mind a Muggle hotel. It is cosy and people won't recognise you here. I know that you don't want additional attention. However, I hate that we will have to Portkey to the arena each day," Hermione retorted. "Don't blame me. I didn't even want to come here."

"So why did you come?" Harry shot an angry glance at her.

"You know that I agreed because Ron wanted it so much," she answered and cast a spell on her suitcase. It unpacked itself and closes put themselves in wardrobe.

"The bed looks so tempting," Harry confessed. "I think that I'm going to get a good night's rest. I don't want to go anywhere in such weather."

"You can do so. I'll read a book for awhile," Hermione said.

"God, Hermione! You're on vacation. Can't you rest from reading books?" Harry asked.

"I enjoy reading books!" she answered and looked at Harry disapprovingly.

Monday, August 15, 2005.

On Monday, at eight fifteen, Harry knocked on Hermione's door. She did not open the door, so he knocked again. After the third knock, Hermione said, "Just a minute," in a faint voice.

Harry was getting frustrated. They had to get going if they wanted to find their places in arena on time, otherwise it was going to be hard when the masses would be crowding through there. However, Harry was used to girls always being late. That is why he was standing at her door ten minutes earlier than was really needed. She was not coming out, so Harry tapped his foot nervously. The next morning he would come half an hour earlier.

Finally, when Harry was running out of patience, Hermione opened the door.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped when he saw that she was still in her nightgown. "Why are you not dressed?" Only then he noticed that she was unusually pale, in fact, she was looking almost green.

"I'm feeling terrible," she sighed. "I just vomited."

"Oh my!" Harry said. "Do you know why?"

"I guess that it is because of the long-distance travelling by Portkey. I usually feel bad after that. I am also very worried about Charlie, and I often get a stomach ache when I'm nervous."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Just go without me," she said.

"No!" He cried out. "I'm not leaving you alone here."

"It's not a problem, Harry. I didn't want to go anyway, so it's not such a big loss for me. I'll better lay down for awhile, and then when I'll get better, I'll take a walk around the town. Just sell my ticket to someone along with Ron's and Ginny's," Hermione said and urged Harry to go.

***

After some time Hermione felt well, and wondered what had happened to her that morning. She thought that the Portkey had been at fault. Hermione got nervous when she realised that she would have to Portkey some more times to the games. Luckily, they were not going to a game the next day, because UK was not playing.

Later in the day the weather had also improved, and the sun emerged from the clouds quite often. It was a perfect time to have a walk. After strolling around the city for some time, she caught a smell of fish which guided her right to the fish market where, after careful examination, she found the best oysters. Hermione went to the beach where she ate the oysters and was lucky to catch some rays of the sun. Later, she felt a sudden urge to drink hot chocolate, so she went back into the city to look for a place where she could get some, but to her dismay, she was not able to find one, as the town was seafood oriented. Hermione's stubbornness did not allow her to go back to the hotel before she was completely sure that she could not get the hot chocolate. The more time she spent looking for it, the more she wanted to have a cup.

During the search, Hermione wondered too far into the town. She was out of the centre, and getting cold in the chilly evening air. She wanted to go back to the hotel, but she had lost direction. The town was not big. Hermione looked for someone to ask direction, and unluckily there were not many people in the streets. She approached a middle-age woman and asked for the hotel, but she only muttered something in French quite angrily. She approached another man, but he did not speak English either. Hermione sighed, she had studied some French before Hogwarts, but she could not remember anything. It was wrong that Hogwarts did not offer language classes. Those would have proved to be very useful now. She would not have to wander alone through an unfamiliar, cold and empty town.

Hermione noticed a young man and woman on the opposite side of the street. She thought that they were more likely to know English and crossed the street at a rapid pace.

"Excuse me!" Hermione drew their attention. The couple stopped and looked at her suspiciously. She spent a moment looking at them, too. They both had curly black hair and dark eyes, yet a rather pale skin. The woman was dressed in black, but the guy was wearing more joyful colours. They looked like a very nice couple. "Do you speak English?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we do," the woman answered for both of them.

"I am lost," Hermione stated. "Do you know where Hotel 'Coquillage' is?"

The woman looked at the guy. She obviously did not know. "I think that I know," he finally spoke in a soft voice, "but I'm not sure. We should better look for it together." He smiled with a charming smile, and Hermione could not say that she was not glad to have such a companion.

"Are you going in the same direction?" Hermione asked.

"No, actually we're not, but we were taking a walk anyway," he said and looked at the woman as if waiting for approval. She just nodded, and they started walking back from where they had come.

"Are you sure that it won't be a burden?" Hermione wanted to clarify.

"He said that it won't be, so calm down," the woman snapped, and made Hermione uncomfortable.

"By the way, I'm Alexander," he introduced himself to ease the tension the woman had created.

"I'm 'Mione," Hermione said, knowing that it was hard for foreigners to pronounce her name.

"Samantha," the woman stated.

They walked in silence for awhile, so Hermione asked the first thing that shot in her head.

"Are you local?"

"We are," Alexander answered.

"I was just wondering, because you have such perfect English," Hermione said.

"Our parents are English," he said.

"You both have English parents? How did that occur?" Hermione could not suppress her curiosity.

They both started laughing. "We are twins," Samantha said.

"Oh!" Hermione uttered and felt rather embarrassed. Samantha somehow managed to make her feel stupid.

Alexander suddenly stopped, and Hermione saw that they were already at her hotel.

"Thank you for guiding me here! It would have taken me a lot of time to find it myself. This is a tricky town. It looks so small, but it is so easy to get lost," Hermione said, smiled and stepped a step away, showing that she was ready to go inside. Alexander hesitated to say goodbye.

"'Mione, we are planning to sail on our yacht tomorrow. Would you be interested in coming with us?" Samantha offered and forced a smile on her face. She looked at her brother with a look that meant 'watch and learn' making sure that Hermione would not notice it.

"I would like to come very much, but my friend will be here tomorrow. He's currently at a football game," Hermione lied quickly.

"Well, then take him with you," Alexander offered and Samantha noticed disappointment in his voice.

"Until tomorrow then. We will meet you here at twelve. Goodbye!" Samantha said and disappeared into the dark.

"Bye!" Hermione called out.

"Goodbye, 'Mione. Have a nice evening!" Alexander wished and watched her going inside.


	2. Mind Against the Heart

**Chapter 2 - Mind Against the Heart**

_**Tuesday, August 16, 2005.**_

"Harry!" Hermione knocked on his door and called out his name. "Harry!"

"I'm sleeping!" came a hoarse reply from inside.

"Get up and come here!" she said tapping her foot.

Harry groaned, but got out of the bed, opened the door and let her in.

"You know that I came back late. Where's the hurry?" he asked.

"Well," she started. "I met some people yesterday and they invited us to sail on their yacht. They'll meet us here in an hour," Hermione explained and made puppy eyes hoping that Harry would agree to come.

"Who are they?" Harry asked and looked at Hermione questionably.

"They are twins, a boy and girl. I was lost yesterday and they guided me back. They have perfect English and are rather nice. I think we should meet them. We don't have anything to do anyway. I wandered around the town yesterday. There's not much to see here," Hermione justified her decision.

"They are Muggles, right?" Harry squinted.

"Yes, they are. Let's go to breakfast. Get ready!" Hermione said and went to her room to wait while Harry got ready.

"How did it go yesterday?" Hermione asked when they had finished breakfast.

"Oh! You just can't imagine how great the opening ceremony was. It was one of the best events I've seen in some time. It's impossible to describe it all, but you have missed a lot. Tomorrow England is playing against Bulgaria. I'm sure that you won't miss a chance to take a look at Viktor Krum," Harry teased Hermione.

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow!" she snapped. "Look, it's almost twelve. Let's go outside!" Hermione said and stood up. They walked out of the hotel and waited.

"Tell me more about the twins," Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know much about them. They are about the same age as we are, maybe a bit younger. Their names are Alexander and Samantha. They are local, but their parents are English. Before I knew that, I said that my name is 'Mione as it is hard to pronounce it. If you don't mind then it can stay that way."

"Of course I don't! I call you 'Mione myself," he laughed.

"Alexander is nice, but I think that Samantha doesn't like me. She was very sharp sometimes. One time when she snapped at me she reminded me of Snape." Hermione saw a look of horror on Harry's face.

"No! She's not that bad!" Hermione laughed. "Look, there they are," Hermione pointed to the left.

The twins had just appeared from a side street and were quite a distance from them. Samantha wore a light white dress which waved in the wind, and she smiled quite cheerfully. Hermione thought that she had probably just been in a bad mood the day before. Alexander looked quite hot in pale blue jeans and white shirt.

"I did not know that someone like Snape could be sexy," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione called out angrily. "What are you thinking about? I'll tell Ginny!"

"It was just an observation! Don't exaggerate," he laughed; however, shot an anxious glance at Hermione to be on the safe side.

"Hello!" Hermione greeted the twins. "This is my friend, Harry," she introduced him.

"Hi!" Samantha said while Alexander shook his hand and stared at him for a moment.

"I believe that you know our names," Samantha stated.

"Yes, I know, Samantha," Harry answered. "Can I call you Sam?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Samantha?," she snapped and Harry understood what Hermione had meant when she compared her to Snape.

"Well, if you prefer it that way," Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"But you can call me Alex," Alexander said and laughed at the angry look from his sister. "Let's go down to the yacht harbour," he urged.

They reached the ocean, then turned to the right going along the coastline, and soon entered a small harbour where various yachts were kept. Alexander took the lead and guided them to a yacht called 'Grace'. It was a small white yacht. The deck looked very comfortable. It was covered by an overhang which could be removed, which they did, because there was a nice weather outside and protection from rain was not necessary. There was also a cabin downstairs which was mostly used in case of a longer trip.

"Everyone get on board!" Alexander shouted in a sailor's manner and helped them to get on. "Samantha, could you show them the cabin while I set everything up on here?" he asked his sister.

"Yes, of course," Samantha said and went downstairs. Harry and Hermione followed. When they got up again they were sailing already, and the houses at the coastline were getting smaller.

Hermione looked a bit confused when she noticed that no one is driving the yacht.

"Don't you have to be at the wheel, Alex?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's on autopilot. Don't worry," Alexander ensured her.

They sat down and started a small chat.

"'Mione told that you were to a football game yesterday, Harry. How was it?" Alexander started a conversation.

"Oh! It was superb. We're going to some more together this week. This has to be a great experience," Harry said.

"So you're a football fan, too, 'Mione?" Alexander asked.

"No, not really. I'm just going for company," she answered. "Are you both interested in sports?"

"I'm not, but Samantha has become a fan. Her boyfriend is a celebrated basketball player," Alexander smirked and Samantha shot him an angry glance.

This remark about her boyfriend being a well known sportsmen left Harry uneasy. Deep in his heart he had wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. All girls seemed to like sportsmen. It should not matter to him as he had got Ginny so he shook the thought out of his head.

"Samantha's annoyed because her boyfriend is away right now playing basketball. She will attend some games this week," Alexander continued.

"And you should attend them, too, if you have any respect for Pierre, not just sit in the lab all day with father!" she said venomously, but Alexander just rolled his eyes.

"What lab were you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"My father and Alexander are into science. They enjoy sitting in dark labs and developing something, mostly connected with chemicals. They are not interested in having fun."

"He is having fun right now, isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Are you calling this fun?" Samantha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what are you doing?" Harry asked Samantha instead.

"I am studying. I'll start working in a few months."

"And what do you study?" Harry asked again.

"I'm going to be a policeman," she smirked.

"Oh!" Harry gasped and exchanged glances with Hermione. "An interesting choice for a girl yet rather suitable for you," Harry sneered slightly.

"Yes, interesting indeed," she laughed.

"What are you both doing?" Alexander asked.

"I'm working in the Ministry and Harry," Hermione was trying to come up with something for Harry, but didn't succeed, "Harry's also at the Ministry. We're just in different departments."

"'Mione, you look a bit green. Are you all right?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, I'm all right, just a bit seasick," Hermione answered. She had hoped that they would not notice that she felt sick. She did not want to spoil everything by grumbling.

"Oh yes! You're just like everyone else who said that they were alright but then I had to clean their vomit. You should go to the cabin and lie down," Samantha said and stood up ready to guide Hermione.

"'Mione, are you all right? You were feeling bad yesterday as well," Harry expressed his concern.

"I'm fine. It's because of the flight here."

"Oh! I don't like airplanes, either," Samantha shrugged and, for the first time, she smiled in a friendly manner at Hermione.

While girls were gone, Harry found it difficult to come up with a good topic to talk about. He wanted to talk about Quidditch and brooms, but it was impossible. What did Muggles talk about? Some fancy gadgets that Harry new nothing about. It seemed that Alexander had some difficulty as well, so Harry had no other choice than to talk about love. It was relevant in both worlds.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"No," Alexander said. "I'm looking for the right girl," he sighed. "What about you?"

"I'm married," Harry said.

"You didn't look too happy when saying that," Samantha had come back and was glad to have something to pick on Harry for.

"We had an argument some days ago. Everything messed up when we got married, and especially so after our son was born."

"You have a son, but you are here with another girl? I'm not sure I can understand why this is so," Samantha questioned.

"We have been good friends with 'Mione since childhood and my wife is her boyfriend's sister, so it's not a problem."

"So 'Mione has got a boyfriend?" Alex asked, trying to make the question casual, but Samantha could see the pain from the realization through him. "Are they planning to get married, too?"

"They are engaged, but not hurrying."

Alexander thought that if they were not hurrying, it meant that they could never get married as well.

"Alexander, I think you should check on 'Mione," Samantha said to her brother.

"I will," he said and went to the cabin a bit too enthusiastically.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, focusing her eyes on one point and looked nervous.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Alex asked and sat beside her. "Why are you sitting?"

"I'm afraid that I'll throw up," she said.

Alexander gave a small laugh. "Of course you will throw up if you will sit. You have to lie down if you are in a cabin. When you don't see the water, your body doesn't understand what is going on and you are getting sick; however, it's not a problem if you lie down."

"I didn't know that!" Heroine said frustrated and she lay down on the couch.

"Should we sail back to the shore?" he asked.

"I don't want to ruin the day for you," she answered but looked very sad.

"'Mione, it's not a problem. Just relax. I will be back soon," he told her and went to the deck to change the course of the yacht. Shortly he came back and sat beside Hermione again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Alexander could not resist smiling when he looked at her. She looked like an angel. He found her perfect. He was looking for a girl just like her - good looking, smart, serious. Now he had found just what he wanted, but she was taken, like all such girls were. Did he have any chance to get her? She looked like a very stable person who would not cause pain to her fiancé, even if she fell in love with someone else. Alexander did not want to ruin a relationship anyway. He would wait for a sign from her. If she showed affection to him, he would not hesitate. Alexander wanted to take her into his hands, hold her close and give all his tenderness to her, but he could not even try.

"Should I leave you alone?" he asked, even though he did not want to hear the answer.

Hermione opened her eyes, looked at him, smiled with the most adoring smile he had ever seen and said, "Stay."

Alexander tried to suppress his happiness, but a large smile crept on his face anyway. She wanted him to stay. Did it mean anything? Most likely she simply did not want to be alone in an unfamiliar place. Alexander tried to assure himself that it was not a clue that she liked him, but the hope became only stronger.

Meanwhile Harry was getting frustrated with Samantha.

"How are you going to apologise to your wife?" she smirked.

"Why do you think I have to?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A woman with an infant on her hands would not separate from her husband without a reason," Samantha snapped overconfidently.

"What do you know about it?" Harry snapped back.

"Enough," she said.

Harry was furious. He wanted to say a lot to her, but he did not want to be rude. This was her yacht after all and he had to be grateful to be invited. Her biting remarks hurt and he could read from her sneer that she obviously despised him. Harry was used to being disliked from early childhood, but he could always find a reason for that, but this time he was in perplexity. He tried to break down the barrier between them, but did not succeed. Harry kept wringing his hands in frustration and observing Samantha who had her eyes closed and face turned to sun completely oblivious that Harry did not want to enjoy silence.

"We will arrive soon," Samantha said to Harry. "I will get Alexander."

Samantha went to the cabin and when she opened the door she found Hermione asleep, and her brother could not take a loving look off her. It was the first time when she has seen Alexander looking at someone like that. He was in trouble. Samantha shook and bent her head.

"Come. We will arrive soon," she told, lingered for a moment, and went back to Harry.

Alexander left Hermione sleeping and went to the deck. After he stopped the yacht, he jumped out of it to fasten the rope to the dock. Meanwhile, Hermione had already emerged on the deck. Someone else woke her up and that made him feel deflated. Harry jumped out of the yacht, too. When Samantha was ready to go Harry gave her a hand, but she did not pay any attention to it and got out herself. Alexander furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at his sister. He thought that she was acting too rude. Would 'Mione push him away like Samantha did with Harry? He risked and gave her a hand. She accepted it with a sweet smile and got on the ground.

"How do you feel?" Alexander asked Hermione.

"Well," she answered. "Thank you for the advice!"

"I'm glad it worked," he said.

"I guess that it would be wise if we went to the hotel so 'Mione could lie down," Harry said.

"Yes, you are right," Samantha agreed and Alexander nodded.

"Are you both going to the game tomorrow?" Alexander asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"And what are your plans for Thursday?" Alexander continued.

"We could go take a walk around the city. I have not seen it," Harry said.

"I could accompany you, if you don't mind," Alexander said.

"It would be very nice of you," Hermione said. "I do not want to get lost again."

"I am going to a basketball game on Thursday. I don't know whether I'll have time," Samantha made an excuse. She understood that it was important for her brother, but she was not interested in these persons, so she did not see any use in wasting time.

"It is not a problem," Harry said, he had not enjoyed Samantha's company. She reminded him to much of his childhood days when everyone tended to hate him.

"Will eleven in the morning be all right?" Alexander asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"Thank you for the day!" Harry thanked the twins. "It was very nice of you to invite us," Hermione added.

They all bid farewell and parted.


	3. The House on the Hill

**Chapter 3 - The House on the Hill **

_**Wednesday, August 17, 2005.**_

Harry and Hermione got up early on the Wednesday morning. They had breakfast and then used a Portkey to get closer to the place where the Quidditch Championship took place. They landed in a forest and Hermione almost hit a tree, which made Harry laugh.

"I bet you did the same when you Portkeyed here in the first time," Hermione said and puffed out her cheeks.

"No, I did not," he laughed. "Let's go." He pointed with a finger in the right direction.

They walked through the woods, crossing paths with many other Quidditch-fans. They were loud, singing and laughing. On the left they could see a large field through the trees. It was covered in tents. Hermione thought that a hotel room was a much better choice. She had lived enough in a tent while hunting for Horcruxes. After about five minutes long walk, they emerged in a plain, where a stadium was built. It looked similar to the one they had seen during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. Harry showed their tickets at the entrance, and then they spent a lot of time while struggling to get to their places through the crowd.

Suddenly, someone caught Harry's hand.

"Harry, is that you?" the man who caught his hand asked.

"Dean!" Harry could not believe his eyes. He had not seen Dean for years, and now they met in a huge crowd. "Seamus!" Harry gasped in surprise when he noticed another familiar face beside Dean. Both guys were not any less surprised to see Hermione.

"What a nice surprise!" she said and hugged them.

"Indeed," Dean answered.

"Where are your seats?" Seamus asked.

"Some levels up," he answered.

"Oh!" Seamus sighed. "Ours are here."

"There's no time to talk now. Maybe we could meet some other day?" Dean asked.

"We have got plans tomorrow, but we could meet on Friday, after the game," Harry suggested.

"Deal!" Dean said.

They parted and went to look for their seats. The place was good - high in the stadium and in the front row. When comparing them to other seats, Hermione understood that it was worth paying for.

"Harry, I'm not sure about meeting the guys on Friday. I was never close with them, so I'm afraid of getting bored, while you'll be discussing Quidditch."

"Well you can skip the meeting, of course, if you really don't want to go. However, I think that it'll be a lot of fun to drink Butterbeer and discuss everything that has happened since Hogwarts."

"Yes, it will be fun for you, but I'm not that sure about me. I'll think about it."

Soon the game started and both teams flew in and stood opposite each other. It was not hard to notice Viktor Krum. He had not changed much.

"Looking at Krum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am! So what?" Hermione snapped.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and watched in amazement how both teams shot into the air. Hermione could not concentrate on the game. She was staring past all the flying players and thinking. She had been afraid of seeing Viktor again. She had liked him after all when she was a teenager. The affection was not as strong as it had been for Ron, but she was afraid to meet him anyway after her relationship with Ron had become difficult. It did not mean that Hermione was considering dumping Ron, but that she had tried to avoid any temptation to do that. She did not want to cause herself unnecessary pain. Thus, she refused Viktor's invitations to Bulgaria several times. During the last three years their corresponding through letters had ceased. He had found love in Bulgaria and was now raising a son.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione," Harry pulled her out of thoughts. "Are you coming up with the greeting speech for Viktor after the game?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You are meeting Viktor after the game, aren't you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I am not meeting him," Hermione said. "It's been too many years since we met. We have nothing in common anymore. Besides, Ron would not like it if I met with Viktor."

"Well, if you say so." Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued watching the game.

Hermione searched Viktor with her eyes and verified that indeed there was nothing that attracted her to him. Instead, her thoughts travelled to another man. It was Alexander. He had lit up a spark in her and Hermione wanted to see him again. She felt light butterflies inside her stomach whenever they were close. Was she able to fall in love with him? Hermione hoped that she was not. She was engaged to Ron, and it was too late to look for another love, but she could not resist the temptation to spend time with him again. Hermione hoped that Harry would not suspect anything.

Suddenly Harry jerked her up. "England won!" he yelled. "That's incredible!" Hermione did not want to him to suspect that she had not paid any attention to the game, so she jumped up and down as well, pretended to be happy and prepared herself for an unstoppable monologue about the strategy that England had used.

_**Thursday, August 18, 2005.**_

It was early Thursday morning, when Hermione could not fall asleep anymore, so she had gotten up and started getting ready for the day. Two hours later, she was still struggling with a choice of clothing to wear. She felt like a schoolgirl. She had never been obsessed by the way she looked, but she wanted it to be right that day. They were going around the city with Harry and Alexander, so she had to wear something casual and comfortable, but she wanted to look good to make the right impression for Alexander. In the mean time she did not want Harry to think that she had dressed up especially for Alexander. After another half an hour of consideration, she chose to wear tight jeans and a simple blouse which outlined her body perfectly. She had thought about applying make-up, but decided against it as then it would be obvious that she had a lot of time getting ready. Had she made the right choice? Hermione chewed her lip. She understood perfectly that it did not matter what she wore, but the matter stressed her anyway.

Harry knocked on her door. "Let's go! Quick! I don't want to miss breakfast."

Hermione shot one more glance into the mirror and hurried to Harry. They went to have breakfast and finished just in time to meet Alexander. He was already standing outside the hotel.

"Hi!" Alexander said, smiled at Hermione and shook Harry's hand.

"Good morning!" Harry said.

"Hello!" responded Hermione. "I see that Samantha was too busy to come?"

"Yes, she has some things to do. Do not take it as an offence," Alexander said.

"I did not!" Hermione laughed and Harry inaudibly sighed with relief.

"So what's there to see in this town?" Harry asked.

"Not much, I think that 'Mione has seen everything," Alexander laughed.

"I hope not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We'll see," Alexander said. "You have been to the shore, so there's only things in the town left to see. Let's go to the church. That's the place where tourists usually go in other cities, right?" he laughed.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Wizards were not used to going around Muggle towns like typical tourists, and in Wizard towns there were no churches.

"Do you know everything here?" Hermione asked.

"Almost. It's not a big town. The six years that I have lived here were more than enough to see it."

"Where did you live before?" Hermione was curious.

"We lived on the outskirts of Paris and we have lived in England, too, while I was small."

"Why did you move?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Circumstances made us." He avoided a direct answer.

Silence fell while they were walking through the narrow streets of the town. They saw some nice views, but nothing particularly impressive. Harry yawned.

"Are you bored?" Alexander asked.

"A bit," Harry did not want to lie, even though Hermione shot him a very angry glance.

"I don't know how to entertain you here," Alexander said. "We should go to Paris."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione retorted. She did not see a point in travelling long distances Muggle way if she could simply Apparate or Portkey.

"It's not that far," Alexander said. "Here you can only get a game of billiards," he pointed to a nearby pub.

"Billiards?" Harry wondered what that was and raised an eyebrow when exchanging looks with Hermione.

"We are not found of Billiards," Hermione said.

"No?" Alexander was surprised. "Then take a look around. You can see everything that we have got here," he said.

"Well you have a hill," Hermione pointed at the hill on the North of the town. "I always try to go to a higher place for a nicer view."

"It's quite far, 'Mione," Alexander told.

"I don't mind walking," she said. "Let's go!" she urged just to get away from the centre of the town, where she and Harry felt out of place being completely unaware of the local entertainment.

"The view is not spectacular. You will be disappointed for wasting time and energy to get there," Alexander tried to talk her out of it.

"I want to go there," she said stubbornly. "There's nothing to see here anyway."

"Harry, do you want to go, too?" Alexander asked.

"I don't mind," Harry answered and yawned again.

Alexander bit his lip, shrugged and went in the direction of the hill. It took them a quarter of an hour to get to the hill and climb it. They looked over the city. It was not as unimpressive as Alexander had told. The view was quite good. They could see the entire town and the labyrinth of its streets where Hermione had got lost.

"It's not bad here," Hermione said to Alexander. "The walk was worth it."

"All right, I am here often, so that's nothing impressive for me," he gave a half-smile.

Hermione looked around. There were some small houses not far from where they stood. Wood covered the other side of the hill. That side was emptier, only one bigger house stood there. It was an old house with some small towers which were common in the local architecture.

"We should better return to the town," Harry said. "I'm hungry."

"I think that it is too early to return," Hermione told. "This is such a nice place."

"I don't mind heading back. I know a great place to have dinner," Alexander added.

Hermione sighed. She did not want to go back, but she could not leave Harry hungry. Just as they turned to leave, Hermione noticed a black kitten chasing a butterfly in the grass.

"Kitty!" Hermione called. She missed Crookshanks and this cat somehow reminded her of him even though they were completely different.

Alexander turned to see which cat Hermione called and was surprised to see a familiar creature. "Felix!" he yelled. "Go home!"

"Do you know him?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously," he answered.

The cat did not listen to Alexander. He just continued to play in the grass.

"The cat is young and stupid," Alexander groaned.

"Don't say so!" Hermione cried out. "He's such a nice kitty." She stretched a hand out calling him, but the cat looked at her suspiciously and ignored her calls.

"I should better take him to his mistress," Alexander said. He took the cat in his hands and it did not even resist. Then he headed to the big house near the wood.

Something about the house attracted Hermione. She walked behind Alexander towards it to take a look. Harry had no other choice then to follow both of them.

When Hermione got closer to the house a mild sent of roses filled her lungs. Only then she noticed the wonderful garden surrounding the house. There were only roses in the garden but they were of different colours and sorts. There were enormously large bushes as well as small ones. Hermione was surprised by the quality of the roses. She gasped in amazement and concluded that she would like to live in a house like this.

Alexander opened the gate and let the cat in.

"We should go now," he said.

"Let me take a look around," Hermione asked. "The garden is so beautiful!"

"Yes, roses are wonderful," Alexander agreed.

***

Meanwhile, two women were looking out of the window of the house and observing the company.

"Why did he bring them here without warning us?" the older one asked.

"I didn't believe that he would be stupid enough to do that," the younger said.

"It looks like he just brought Lucy's cat. It is not safe for it to wander too far," the older one reasoned.

"I think that he wants to get them away now, but the girl has found something interesting here," the younger noticed.

"Well, there is a lot of interesting to see here, but she is not supposed to."

"And she will not," the younger told stubbornly.

"Should we invite them in?" the older one asked.

"I prefer not to," the younger sighed.

"But I would like to meet the girl," the older told and received a furious glare.

"Then go to them. I'll prepare the house meanwhile. They can't see it as it is," the younger said and moved away from the window.

"Yes, I'll show them the garden. It won't take long, but enough for you to prepare the house," the older agreed.


	4. Family

**Chapter 4 - Family**

"Alexander, aren't you going to invite your guests inside?" a soft voice called.

Hermione turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful woman standing in the door of the house. She was probably around forty, but looked very good. Her long blond locks were waving in the wind and made her look slightly mysterious.

"Won't it be a burden? I did not want to disturb you," Alexander said.

"Not at all! Come in!" she welcomed them inside.

They walked closer, but before opening the gate Alexander asked the woman, "Father isn't home, right?"

"Obviously," she answered.

"This is your house?" Harry asked Alexander, but his glance was shooting from one person to another.

"Yes, it is," he answered and lowered his gaze as if in shame.

"Don't think that Alex is rude," his mother said to Harry and Hermione after noticing their confused look and reluctance to go inside. "My husband does not enjoy guests so we try not to trouble him," she explained and smiled softly.

Hermione was shocked. At first, she was very confused as to why Alex had not told them that it was his house and obviously did not want to invite them inside. Secondly, the woman was impressive. Hermione liked her from the first look, so she accepted the invitation and went inside. Harry followed.

"Is Samantha home?" Harry asked, hoping that she was not.

"Yes, she just got home," she answered and raised an eyebrow. Harry felt as if she could see through him.

"I noticed that you are interested in the garden, 'Mione," the woman said and urged her to come inside.

"You know my name!" Hermione said surprised.

"Yes, the twins told me about both of you," she said. "My name is Priscilla. Nice to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure," Hermione replied. "I want to apologise for bothering you," Hermione said. "I had no idea that this is your house. I did not mean to be impolite and come here uninvited."

"That's not a problem, although usually we do not like uninvited guests. That's why Alex was so concerned about the situation," she said and laughed which was a very soft and pleasant sound.

Hermione walked closer to roses which had attracted her even from distance. It was a bush with pink blossoms which smelled softly. Hermione leaned closed to smell the flower and was fascinated by softness of the petals when her fingers gently touched the blossom. She went further to see yellow, white and red bushes which had all gotten much care and attention.

"How did you manage to grow all these roses if Alex said that you have lived here for only six years?" Hermione asked.

"This garden is not entirely my work. It was here when we bought the house, but I have become very attached to it. And I know the best ways to care for the flowers," she smirked.

"But this garden is better than anything that I have seen. It feels magical," Hermione told.

"Yes, just like magic," Priscilla laughed.

They took a walk around the garden and Hermione enjoyed it immensely. When they had seen everything, Samantha finished her work in the house and joined them. Harry lit up immediately.

"I did not expect to see you today," Samantha said.

"We did not expect to see you either," Harry told.

"Yes, Lucy's cat changed our plans," she said.

"Who's Lucy?" Harry asked.

"That's our little sister. She's nine," Samantha answered.

"We have a brother as well," Alexander added. "Sebastian is four."

"Alexander told me that Harry is hungry," Priscilla said. "We should go inside and have dinner."

Harry blushed instantly. "You don't have to bother. I'll eat when we return to the town."

"It's not a burden, Harry, come inside," she insisted.

Harry and Hermione exchanged troubled looks, but followed her into the house. The furnishing was old. Most likely they had not changed it when bought the house, or they preferred an antique style. However, everything was spotless and neat. Walls were clear; there were no paintings or photos.

They were guided into the living-room and Priscilla quickly set the table. She did not set only tea as Hermione had expected, but also offered salads, chicken with potatoes, and fish. Her eyes were wide in amazement.

"Why do you have so much food?" she asked.

"My children are always hungry," Priscilla chuckled.

Harry took everything what was offered, but Hermione just pecked at some salad. She was not hungry at all.

"'Mione, why are you not eating?" Priscilla asked.

"I'm sorry if it offends you, I'm just not hungry," she said.

"Then maybe you'll help me find the kids?" she asked.

"Sure! I'll be glad to help," Hermione answered.

"They are somewhere outside," Priscilla said and lead Hermione out of the house. Hermione happily breathed in fresh air. She liked being outside on a beautiful day like this.

"I heard you are here because of football." Priscilla started a conversation while guiding her out of their garden and closer to the wood behind the house. "You don't look like a big fan to me."

"I am not," Hermione said. "I agreed, because my fiancé desperately wanted to come, but in the end he couldn't come himself. The situation is unpleasant, so I am very happy that I met Sam and Alex and brightened up this holiday."

"Sounds like you strive to please your fiancé very much. Does he do as much for you?"

The simple question took Hermione aback. She was not sure. She could not even remember the last time when Ron had done something simply to make her happy. It seemed like he was sure that she would not go anywhere, so he had no reason to strive.

"I take your hesitation as a 'no'," Priscilla said. "However, I'm not too surprised. Many men are like that. My husband was not too caring while young, either."

Hermione sighed. It was not what she wanted. She had to find a way to make Ron care more for her.

"There they are," Priscilla said and turned Hermione's attention to two kids running through the trees. Soon, they noticed their mother and ran to her. They were very adorable kids. The girl had blond locks and looked like a little angel, but the little boy was her opposite, just as the twins, having black hair. He started suspiciously at Hermione.

"Who is she, mummy?" he asked.

"Samantha and Alexander are having guests," she answered. "Be polite and go to have dinner."

"All right," the girl said, while the boy still kept his eyes on Hermione. It seemed like he was completely unused to guests. The girl offered him a hand, which he took, and they both ran home while Hermione and Priscilla remained behind."

"At least your husband wanted children," Hermione sighed. Since Ginny became pregnant with James, Hermione had started talking about kids with Ron, but he always tried to change the subject. This made her doubt whether he really wanted a family with her so she did not hurry with the wedding.

"Only the last one," Priscilla laughed. "It took him twenty years since we met to become ready. When I got pregnant for the first time, he got absolutely hysterical and then disappeared for a day."

"A day?" Hermione was shocked.

"I was surprised he came back at all. We did not even plan to become a couple. We were just young and stupid. I was ready to raise the child alone and pay for my mistake; however, I was happy that he came back when I found out that I had twins."

"So you are together just because of kids?" Hermione asked.

"No, youth passion developed into love with time. He never wanted to leave me and the kids after that. Naturally, he loved them from the moment they were born. Children change people. They make them grow up."

"So you are saying that I should just get pregnant and put my fiancé before the fact?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not saying that. This is a very cruel way. However, there is no other way how my husband and I could have ended up together. And kids changed him for the better. I had never wanted a husband like him while he was young, but now he is finally tolerable. Don't think that your fiancé's unwillingness to have children means that he doesn't love you. However, you have to think whether he is really worth it to you. Keep in mind that he might not be the right man for you. You can build a family with another and be happy before he grows up and becomes ready."

"It's complicated," Hermione groaned.

"Of course it is," Priscilla said. "You cannot expect life to be easy. Then you don't learn anything."

"So it could take him twenty years as well to become ready?" Hermione asked.

"Not all men are like my husband," she said. "For example, Alexander wants a family already now."

This did not help Hermione, only increased her sympathy towards Alexander.

They had reached the house and went back to the living room where the twins were with Harry and the children.

"Do you have a game tomorrow?" Alexander asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "and we were supposed to meet friends afterwards. 'Mione, have you made up your mind about the meeting?"

"I'm not sure whether drinking beer with guys is the best choice for me."

"But what else can you do?" Harry asked.

"I'll read a book," she smiled happily as if she had just come up with a bright idea.

"You are hopeless!" Harry sighed and got an angry look from Hermione.

"I think it's time to go," Hermione mentioned.

"Thank you for dinner!" Harry said and got up.

"How long are you staying in France?" Priscilla asked.

"Until next Friday," Hermione answered.

"Then you should visit us again," Priscilla said.

"What about your husband?" Hermione wondered.

"Don't worry," she said and smiled. Hermione guessed that throughout the years she had developed some techniques to deal with him. "Are you free on Sunday?" she asked.

Hermione looked at Harry. "We are," he said.

"Then we'll wait for you on Sunday," Alexander said happily. "I will accompany you to the hotel," he proposed.

"I remember the way," Harry said.

"All right, goodbye then!" Alexander said and the others joined him.

They were going out of the house, when Alexander took Hermione's hand and held her behind.

"'Mione, I think that reading a book is not the best thing to do if you haven't tried the best lobsters in this city. I know a restaurant that you definitely have to visit," Alexander said. "What if I take you after the game tomorrow?"

Hermione hesitated. He had held her behind so Harry wouldn't know. This sounded like a date and it would be unfair towards Ron. Then again she really had nothing to do.

"All right, let's meet at seven outside my hotel," she said and hurried outside.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"I just said goodbye to the kids," Hermione lied. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Lucy is. Sebastian is a bit too serious for his age," Harry said.

"Children are different. I don't think it's bad," Hermione retorted.

Harry groaned. "What's the matter?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't understand why Samantha doesn't like me very much."

"I don't think she doesn't like you. She just has a boyfriend, so she is careful with other guys," Hermione tried to find a reason.

"Then why are you friendly with Alex?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed and had to turn away. Did he find that suspicious? "I don't think that she acts right. I see nothing bad in friendship."

"Me, either. I just don't understand her."

"So maybe you don't want to come back on Sunday?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind. I want to understand what her problem with me is."

When they got back to the hotel a brown owl was sitting on Hermione's windowsill.

"What have you got there?" she asked and took a note which the owl had brought. Then she gave it some bread and it flew away. It was a letter from Ginny, so Hermione immediately went to Harry's room.

"I've got a letter form Ginny," she said. Harry looked worried.

"I guess it's about Charlie," he said. "I hope he's all right."

Hermione opened the letter.

"He has severe burns. They are going to stay for at least a week more. They won't join us," she said sadly. "It looks like we are going to be home first."

"Has Ginny said anything about me?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I'll write an answer. Should I mention Alex and Samantha?"

"I think not. What if Ginny gets angry that I'm spending time with other women?" Harry was concerned.

"I can explain, but maybe you are right. It will be easier not to mention them at all."


	5. Tough Decision

**Chapter 5 - Tough Decision**

_**Friday, August 19, 2005.**_

It was six in the evening when Hermione finally got back to the hotel. She was exhausted and fell onto the bed. The Quidditch game had been long. Both England and Ireland had fought heavily, and she had spent a lot of strength while cheering for her country. Finally an Irish seeker caught the snitch and England lost.

Harry thought that Hermione did not have any plans for the evening, so she could wait with him near the stadium while the crowd got smaller and they were able to find Dean and Seamus. Of course, it did not end with that. The guys did not want to let Hermione go and were determined to make her go with them. She had started feeling rather guilty and considered letting Alexander down and going with the guys. She had known them for a longer time and would meet them again, unlike Alexander. It was before Dean and Seamus announced that they had found a perfect place, which was a Quidditch bar where they could watch all the Quidditch games that were ever played. Hermione had had enough Quidditch for the day. She frowned so expressively that they understood that it was better not persuade her.

Hermione stretched and smiled with delight, but then groaned and got up again. She had just an hour left before meeting Alexander. If they were going to a restaurant she had to look nice. She had not planned on going to restaurants, but luckily she had thrown one dress into her suitcase. It was a simple black dress, but it was suitable for the evening.

It took Hermione a long time to get ready. She did not understand what was up with her. She had never spent so much time before a mirror, but when meeting Alexander she spent more time than necessary. She felt like a schoolgirl. The question of whether she was falling in love with him was always on her mind and worried her. She did not want to get a heartache. Ron loved her and his family loved her. She could not let them down by starting an affair. However, Hermione was not sure what Alexander had on his mind. Even though he had shown quite clearly that he fancied her she could not be sure how serious he was. Hermione chewed her lower lip. Maybe she should not go? She could say that she felt bad. It would not be a big lie. She had really felt sick on occasion since she got to France. However, it was too tempting. He made her feel desirable and she longed for his company.

Hermione cast a final glance into the mirror and went outside. She got butterflies in her stomach when she saw him already standing outside her hotel. It was time to acknowledge that she was in trouble.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi! You look stunning! Everyone in this town will be jealous that I'm with such a beautiful girl." Alexander smiled softly.

"Thank you!" Hermione blushed. It had been a long time since Ron had stopped giving compliments to her. He thought that if they were engaged, there was no need to be kind and appreciate her. It was probably the reason why Hermione did not put a lot of effort into how she looked. She knew that Ron would not care.

"How was the game?" he asked.

"England lost, but otherwise it was fun," Hermione answered.

"Do you still want to try lobsters?"

"Yes, of course."

He took her to a restaurant, which was not far. It was cosy and had mainly seafood on the menu. They took lobsters as planned.

To fill the time while they were waiting, Hermione asked what had been on her mind.

"Tell me more about what you do. Is it really only sitting in a dark lab?"

"No, it's not as bad as Samantha told. I'm active in the field of chemistry. I'm visiting many conferences. I'm sometimes a speaker myself. Mainly, I'm developing new chemicals and improving the old, so I can go to the lab whenever I want, and I chose not to spend time there when there is nice weather outside, or good company."

"You have achieved much. How old are you?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm twenty-four," he told. "My father has helped me a lot. I wouldn't have achieved all this myself," he confessed.

"I'm twenty-five." Hermione thought that it was polite to tell if he had asked him. "I think that you should be proud of where you have got, no matter how much your father has helped you."

Lobsters were brought and Hermione had time to think while eating. She had started admiring Alexander. He had achieved much at a young age, and he had not become arrogant because of that. She liked men who had good careers and developed themselves. Ron was still working with George in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The business was going well; however, it was Gorge's business, and Ron could achieve more. She had tried to persuade Ron to continue his Auror's training, which he had abandoned when there was a lot of work. Ron assured her that he would study, because Harry guaranteed a place for him, but years went by and he did not do so. At first Hermione had been angry, but now she had lost hope. She tried to reconcile with the fact that her future husband would work in a joke shop, but she wanted more. Why did Alexander have all qualities that she wanted in a man? The only flaw that she could find in him was that he was a Muggle. However, marriages with Muggles happened quite often. It would give her no difficulty as she was Muggle-born herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Alexander asked.

"Lobsters," she said weakly and saw that he did not believe her; however, he did not say anything.

"Do you want something else?" he asked.

"No, I'm full."

"Then should I lead you back to the hotel, or we could go somewhere else?" he asked and naturally hoped for the second choice.

Hermione hesitated. She did not want to part yet, but otherwise it would be wrong. She could not ask Ron to be devoted to her if she was acting like this herself. She had to end this affair while she still could do that. It should hurt less now than when she would have to do it later.

"I'm very exhausted after the game. I think it's better if we went to the hotel."

"As you wish," he said and his face clouded slightly.

They walked to the hotel quietly. Hermione did not know what to say, and he was troubled as well.

"I'm thirsty," Hermione realised. The lobsters had been quite salty.

"Me, too," he said. "We should buy something to drink." After a small pause he added, "All the shops are closed. It's late."

"All right, I'll be patient until hotel," she told indifferently.

"You can wait," he said, "but I have a long way till home."

"Well, then come with me. I'll give you something to drink," Hermione told without thinking. When she realised that it was a bad suggestion she could no take it back. However, when she thought it over she could no longer see anything wrong in giving water to a thirsty guy who had been very kind to her. She could easily justify it even to Ron.

"That's very nice of you," Alexander smiled archly.

They reached the hotel soon and Hermione let him into her room. After exploring the small fridge she found a bottle of water and poured it into glasses for Alexander and herself. Alexander drank it in one go.

"Do you want more?" Hermione asked.

"No, thank you! Should I go now?" he asked. He did not hope for anything, but took the last chance anyway. Hermione did not know what to do. Butterflies in her stomach had become only fiercer. She did not want to let him go and remain alone, but she was afraid to do something that she would regret later

"Yes, you'd better go," she said and Alexander sighed heavily. "Alex, you have to understand," she pleaded.

"I do understand, but I still think you are wrong," he whispered and leaned closer to her. She thought that he was going to kiss her and did not know how to act. She should push him away; however, she did not want to. He chose a safer way, he kissed her neck. She tried to push him away, but he pulled her close and kept placing tender kisses on her neck. Hermione almost groaned from pleasure. She did not want to push him away. Maybe she was indeed wrong? It was not late too leave Ron. Alexander was better in many ways. He had a good career, wanted a family, and was very caring, tender and soft. She could feel that he would be a better support for her.

"Alex, do you remember that I am engaged?" she groaned.

"How could I forget? I know that the girl of my dreams is taken; however, I know that you still have a choice. Engagement is not a marriage and marriages can be ended as well. 'Mione, take your chance. Please!" He tried to assure her.

He was so sure about his feeling, but he did not know anything about her. Not her full name, not her real profession, not her world. She had to tell him. What if he would not be able to accept it? She did not want to risk it.

"There is something that you don't know about me," she started.

"I don't know anything about you and it's not important. I know only that I have strong feelings for you, which will not disappear no matter what."

"But it is very important." She made a second try.

"It does not matter," he said and silenced her with a kiss.

What was she getting herself into? Hermione knew that what she was going to do was insane, but she did not care. It just felt right, so she kissed him back. He smiled so adorably. He had not hoped that she would give up and give him a chance.

_**Saturday, August 20, 2005.**_

The next morning Hermione woke up with a smile on her face that had not faded since the last night. She found herself in the warm arms of Alexander and it felt so natural as if she was born to be with him. She did not feel any regret. For the first time in her life, she had made the right decision and changed her life for the better.

***

"Where were you Alexander?" Priscilla asked when he got home in the morning.

"I was with 'Mione," he revealed. He saw no reason to hide it, because he was determined to win her from her fiancée.

"She's engaged. Do you think that what you did was right?" she asked.

"Yes, mother. It was right and I do not regret it," he said calmly looking straight into her eyes without the tiniest bit of shame.

"Since when is sleeping with strangers accepted in our family?" asked a masculine voice. His father was back home and was doubtful about the situation.

"She is not a stranger to me, father," Alexander said rigidly.

"You told me about her and all I know is that she is beautiful, in your opinion," his father emphasised the last words, "seems to be clever, and has a stupid name," he ended with a sneer.

"It's not a stupid name, and it's not her full name!" Alexander retorted angrily.

"So what is her full name?" his father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Alexander said still calmly.

"I did not hear you. It sounded like you slept with a girl whose name you don't even know. My son could not have said something like this," he was angry and disappointed.

"It's not how it looks like," Alexander tried to back away.

"She is a nice girl," Priscilla told her husband. "You will meet her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why did you invite her if you knew I was going to be home?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you would want to meet the girl of Alexander's dreams," she told him and smirked.

"You knew this was going to happen?" her husband asked.

"Yes, she is not happy with her boyfriend and I saw how she and Alexander look at each other," she explained.

"She is a Muggle!" he yelled.

"I don't care!" Alexander retorted.

"You are stupid!" his father said in a low voice. "When you'll take your pink glasses off you won't be able to live with a Muggle. It's not a life you are used to."

"I'll do anything to be with her," Alexander said firmly.

"And you let this happen?" The father asked his wife.

"We have no right to intervene. We agreed long ago that our children will decide themselves whom to love."

"We have a right," he growled. "We just have never used it, but it is time."

"No, father!" Alexander was angry. "I will be with her with or without your approval. I earn enough to support a family."

"Not my son," his father groaned and took his head in hands.

"You are the one who should understand," Alexander snapped and went away.

"Just look at her tomorrow. He can try. I doubt they will really be together. Finding out about our world is a large shock, she might just run back home to her fiancé."

"I want him to be happy, Priscilla, but this is not the right way," he groaned again.


	6. Father

**Chapter 6 – Father**

_**Sunday, August 21, 2005.**_

Hermione knocked on the door of the twins' house. She had come with Harry as planned. Since Alexander had left in the previous morning, Hermione could not stop thinking about him. She wanted to be with him and she still did not regret what they had done. She did not know how to tell Harry. Actually, Hermione was surprised that Harry did not suspect anything. Now she was afraid to meet his father. What if he did not like her?

Samantha opened the door. "Come in," she said.

They entered the living room and saw Alexander with his mother there. They had just stopped a conversation. Hermione guessed that they had discussed something important.

"Hello!" They greeted each other. Alexander wanted to kiss Hermione, but he knew that he could not show anything, because Harry did not know. He doubted that Hermione had told him anything.

Hermione noticed Sebastian playing, but saw Lucy nowhere and there was no sign of the father.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"My husband is playing with Lucy outside," Priscilla told her.

"What are they playing?" Hermione asked. She hardly remembered what she had done in the childhood.

"Witches and wizards," she laughed. "They pretend to be flying on brooms."

"That's interesting," Hermione said. She wondered how Muggles had found out that wizards fly on brooms, if all Muggles were supposed to be Obliviated. "He must be a good father," she said.

"Only to Lucy," a small voice said angrily. Sebastian was surely annoyed that he was not with them.

"Stop it, Sebastian!" Priscilla snapped. "You are just not old enough to play that. Later your father will definitely spend time with you."

"I'll never be old enough and he always spends more time with Lucy," he said.

"You are wrong," Priscilla said strictly. "Go and find them," she told.

He was frustrated; however, he obeyed her.

"I'm sorry about that," Priscilla said to Harry and Hermione. "There are some things he is too young to understand."

"That's all right," Hermione said.

Soon, Sebastian came back and after him a very cheerful Lucy followed holding the hand of her father.

Two loud gasps were heard and then complete silence. Hermione started at the man in utter shock and disbelief. It was a man they and Harry had known, despised and, only after his death, admired. However, he stood alive before them. He had changed. There were no billowing robes, although his clothes were black anyway, his hair was short and had some gray strands in it. He looked almost nice, but slowly his face changed into the scowl she was so used to. It was, unmistakably, Severus Snape.

"Muggles? You said they were Muggles! Of all the people you could bring into this house you chose to bring Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" Snape howled at his children.

"No!" Samantha gasped.

"This can't be! This can't be true! I saw you die!" Harry said loudly.

"Yes, you did and it had to stay that way," Snape yelled. "I had never thought my children were dumb," he gasped.

"Father!" Alexander said. "Potter has changed! As if we could know what he looks like now. You burn every newspaper where he is in before we can see it! All we knew was that Harry Potter was a boy with glasses and a lightning shaped scar and Hermione Granger was a bushy-haired bookworm. Look at them now!"

"Priscilla!" Snape yelled. "You had seen them."

"Not in person," she told. "You cannot blame us."

"If you had asked her full name, you would have realised. It's not a common name!" Snape shouted. "But you did not care!"

"I am sorry, father," Samantha said. "What do we do now?"

"We?" he sneered. "You have done enough harm! I will deal with them. And from now on no one will be brought to this house, as I had ordered earlier. No one paid attention to my warnings. Now you see what you have done."

Samantha was ashamed. She could not look her father into the eyes. What her father had told her was harsh; however, it was true. He had been right all along. She had to be careful. Alexander, on the contrary, remained neutral. He even seemed satisfied with the turn of events.

"Both of you," Snape pointed at Harry and Hermione, "come to my office."

They felt like they were in Hogwarts again. They obeyed him instantly, even though now he did not have any power over them. They entered a rather large room. It was quite dark because a large rose bush was covering the window. Similarities to his office in Hogwarts could be easily spotted. It seemed like he had not wanted many changes after all.

"Sit," he ordered and they did so instantly.

"It's hot in here," Hermione pointed out.

"What do you suggest? Opening the window and filling my office with the smell of roses?" Snape sneered.

It would bring the tiniest bit of pleasantness to being stuck with Snape, but Hermione refrained from pursuing the topic.

"What's the tragedy?" Harry could not stand it anymore. "So we know now that you are alive. The world won't change because of that."

"My world can change. You must not tell a single soul that you saw me!" Snape yelled; however, seeing no reaction from Harry who continued to eye him doubtfully he leaned closer across the table. "Do you understand?" he demanded an answer and Harry shivered under his intense stare.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why cannot people know that their hero is alive?"

"I am not a hero. I am a fool," he said. "One mistake spoiled my whole life. I would have been with my family, not spying and teaching dunderheads if I had a choice. I did not want to become a hero. I had to ensure that you stayed alive." He looked at Harry. "And you gave me a lot of trouble."

"I know," Harry said. "But what's the reason to hide now?"

"Some dunderheads never become nimble," Snape sneered. "I am not hiding from the world without a reason. No one ever knew I had a family, because a spy cannot have one. A spy cannot love anyone. Love makes people vulnerable. It increases risk. If someone found out about my family they would kill them first. There are still Death Eaters around who hate me for what I have done, and they are willing to kill me for betraying the Dark Lord. I could risk with my safety, but not of my family's. That is the reason why we live here, like Muggles in a house surrounded with roses," he told with a frown on his face.

"That's your choice," Harry told. "If you want to hide forever, then you can do it, but I believe you are exaggerating. Most of the Death Eaters were caught immediately after the war. It has been a long time. The world has changed for the better."

"You are wrong again, Potter," Snape snapped with a withering look. "Priscilla had married another man and they were leading a happy life in Paris. I did not intrude; however, I visited my kids occasionally. Someone traced me and made a raid afterwards. Lucy's father was killed."

"She is not your daughter?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you were smart enough to realise that yourself," Snape sneered.

"She looks completely like her mother," Hermione protested thinking fast of what she left out unnoticed as Snape was looking at her with a bemused and scornful stare.

"Open your eyes! She is blond. My child cannot be blond. The know-it-all doesn't know anything about genetics," Snape laughed nastily.

Hermione blushed. She should have realised. However, she had had enough shock. She had more important things on her mind than the hair colour of his daughter.

"I have told you that the safety of my family comes first to me. I will not let you go before you understand why it is important to keep your mouth shut. You have to forget that I am alive. Or do you want me to Obliviate you?" Snape threatened and swirled his ebony wand between his fingers.

Hermione was frightened. It would be hard to keep her mouth shut; however, she did not want to be Obliviated. That would mean that she would forget Alexander. That would make Snape happy, but not her and Alexander. They had to assure Snape that they would not tell anyone.

"But you did not die," Harry stated. "How did you do that? We saw you dying."

"Did you think I was blind and stupid?" Snape looked down at Harry. "Did you think I was not prepared for the worst? Do you know how many people were killed by that snake in front of my eyes? I had to make poisons from its venom. Naturally, I made anti-venom for myself. Did you think that I went unprepared to the battle of Hogwarts? I had brewed Felix Felicis. I was lucky that night and played my part well. It was crucial to make him believe that he had the wand, to make him overconfident, otherwise you would not win."

"But you lost blood," Hermione protested.

"Not enough to die. I faked my death for you to leave. I had to drink the Blood-Replenishing Potion as soon as possible."

"But you wanted to look in my eyes. You thought you were dying!" Harry sprang to his feet and stared angrily into Snape's eyes. He could not believe that the man was lying. Harry had seen despair in his eyes that fateful evening. It had not been a show.

"I wanted to look into your eyes before your death, not mine," Snape told emphasizing 'your'. "I believed that you were the one dying. I thought it was the last chance for me to see her eyes."

Snape's answer left Harry puzzled. He sat back down. Harry knew that it was true. Snape did not know that Harry would live. All these years Harry had thought that it had been Snape's last wish to look into his eyes and now everything was twisted.

"What about the corpse?" Hermione asked.

"Modification of the Polyjuice Potion. I just used another dead body. It was not hard to find one."

"Why were you so sure that I would defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked. "What if he had stayed alive and your help would be needed again?"

"I had fulfilled my promise to Dumbledore by giving you the memories, and my mission was over."

"Why did you give me all those memories?" Harry asked..

"It was the only way to gain your trust and assure that you would do what was supposed to be done. I could not risk it after everything I had done", Snape yelled. "I wanted you to see what sacrifices I had made. I wanted you to know that you were not the only one responsible for banishing the Dark Lord. I wanted you to realise that what Dumbledore made me do was far worse than what he left for you. And you were supposed to die with that knowledge! How could I know that Dumbledore had lied to me? He knew what it meant for me to keep you alive. Dumbledore did not know that I had a family. He thought that helping you to fulfil your mission was the purpose of my life. I had never thought that the old man could do something like that to me."

"That was cruel," Harry said. "However, he had no choice. I had to believe that I would die."

"There are always ways," Snape said. "But the man was so obsessed with the aim to destroy Voldemort, that he did not care about anything else. He would surely have killed you if that had helped, and he would not mind killing me as well. He had always used all the weapons that he had. He liked talking about love, but he was not able to love himself."

"Everybody lies," Hermione said. "You are hurting many people as well by pretending to be dead."

"How?" Snape sneered.

"Professor McGonagall would like to apologise for not believing in you. She took the news that you were a hero very heavily."

"I needed support while working for Dumbledore. I do not need it now. I died, and it's over," he snapped. "Do you have any important questions or you could leave my house now? My patience is ending."

He received no questions. Harry and Hermione sat quietly and felt noticeably uncomfortable as if afraid to move.

"What are you still doing here?" Snape cast an angry glance. "Do you expect me to serve you tea? Snape sneered at them. "Get out and never come back!"

Hermione and Harry left his office, but Snape remained inside. He was not ready to face his family yet. He was incredibly angry. All that had happened was incomprehensible.


	7. Priscilla’s Story

**Chapter 7 - Priscilla's Story**

When Harry and Hermione entered the living room, Samantha was crying on Alexander's shoulder, who was calming her down. Priscilla was at the other end of the room looking slightly angry.

"Samantha, why are you crying?" Harry asked.

"Because I hate you!" she yelled.

Harry gasped. He had not expected such an answer. "Your father already hates me," he said. "Isn't that enough? What have I done to you?"

"What have you done to me?" she asked through tears. "You ruined my life!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry yelled.

"How can you be so stupid?" she yelled through tears, sprang to her feet and ran out of the house. Harry immediately went after her. He wanted to understand what her problem was.

"Harry! Leave her alone!" Alexander called; however, did not get any reaction from Harry. He groaned and went after both of them. He had to support his sister.

Hermione was unsure of what she should do. She looked at Priscilla hoping to get an answer.

"Stay here," Priscilla said. "Do you want tea, while we wait for Harry?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"No," Hermione said.

"I will make it anyway," she smiled. Hermione thought that she had learned from Snape to shield her emotion.

"I guess that I should go away," Hermione said. "Your husband ordered us to leave the house and never come back."

"Well, Harry should better do so, but Severus will learn to tolerate you. Or you do not want a relationship with Alexander anymore?"

Hermione wondered whether Alexander had told his parents everything.

"Everything has changed only for better," Hermione said. She loved the Wizarding World and deeply in her heart did not want to marry a Muggle. Now she knew that Alexander was a Potions Master. He must be very good for Snape to let him work in the field. "Do you think Professor Snape will let us be together?" Hermione was concerned.

"He is, luckily, not a professor anymore. Call him Severus," she laughed. "And he has no say in this. It is your and Alexander's choice. We had agreed long ago that our children may marry who they love, not who they should love."

"It is hard to believe that Severus," it was very strange for Hermione to call him by his first name, "would give such freedom to his children."

"He does not act the same with his children as he does around other people. He wanted them to be happy."

"And are you both happy?" Hermione asked. She did not expect an honest answer. She just wanted to hear how she responded.

Priscilla laughed. "Do you think that it is not possible to be happy with a man like him?" she asked.

"I'm not saying that."

"But you are wondering," Priscilla said. "That's natural. However, you know only the worst of him. Yes, we are happy now. When we were young it was different. We had to go through a lot."

"How did you get together?" Hermione was interested.

"Oh!" Priscilla smiled. "I doubt that Severus would accept it, if I told you so much about us, but he will not know if you won't tell anyone." She winked.

"I won't," Hermione assured her. She was indeed very interested how Snape got together with a woman like her. Hermione doubted that he deserved her; however, Priscilla was right, Hermione did not know the best of Severus Snape."

"I was from a noble pure-blood family, sorted into Slytherin. My family expected all the best from me, including a good and respectable marriage. Just as I got out of Hogwarts, I had to attend all the respectable events to find a suitable husband. I was young and did not want to get married yet. I was not that concerned about status either. At Hogwarts, I had known many nice boys form unrespectable families. However, I knew that I could not make a wrong choice. I did not want to be disowned like Andromedra Black was.

"I attended all events that I was supposed to, but never looked for a husband. I turned down all pure-bloods who were sent to me. I could always find some fault in them and claim that they were not good enough. When a year passed, my parents became concerned. I was their only child and they had to make sure that I did not do something stupid. Then, a ball in the Malfoy Manor was organized. All the respectable pure-blood families were there, all the Death Eaters were there as well. My parents told me to choose someone at the ball, or they would choose themselves.

"Of course, I did not fancy anyone there. I had to come up with some way to get more time. That was when I noticed him - a man all in black sitting alone in the corner, observing everyone with smirk on his face and not enjoying the night. I knew Severus form Hogwarts. He was two years older, but we were in the same crowd, which believed in the Dark Lord and made gatherings to talk about how they could help him. I hated that, but I did not want to disappoint my family by not participating. All that I knew about him was that he was a pure-blood, as I thought at that time, a Death Eater and friendly with Lucius Malfoy. Those were qualities which my parents wanted. I knew that he was the worst match at the ball. My plan was that I would claim that I was in love with him and wait until my parents found out that he was poor and forbid me to marry him.

"My parents had given me an account in Gringotts so I simply paid him for pretending that we were a couple. However, while spending time with him, I got interested. I could charm men quickly, but not him. He was not interested at all. He came to dates as if to work. Step by step, I understood that I liked conversations with him. He was very knowledgeable, always had something to tell, but not personal, of course. I started loving his insults. I thought that I should learn form him to get rid of men later. And I got fascinated by his secrecy. I wanted to understand him.

"Just as I got interested in him, my parents found out everything and forbid me to meet with him. Everything happened just as I had planned; however, I was not happy. We started meeting secretly afterwards. Both of us knew that there was no future for us, but it was not important. I knew that I would become bored with him, just as him and I hooked up. Severus, in his turn, was depressed. As I found out later, it was because his love had just given birth to Harry and he realised that he had lost her forever. He did not mind taking as much as I offered. He was not a desirable man so he knew not to miss a chance. It was a relationship without any bindings.

"Then, I got pregnant. It was a nightmare. Severus was definitely not the one I wanted to have kids with. I knew that he was losing his head because of me and I slowly was losing interest. At first I wanted to get rid of the child, but when a healer told that I was with twins I could not do that. When I told my parents, they went totally crazy. I was thrown out of the house and they pretended that they did not have a daughter anymore. When I told Severus, he simply disappeared. I feared that it would be hard with twins, but I was ready to take the challenge. Then, he came back. He took up another job to support us and rented a house on the outskirts of London. He wanted to keep our relationship a secret. Severus was starting to doubt the motives of the Death Eaters and wanted to back out. He knew that if he did something like that, we would be in danger. It became especially clear after he had became a spy and everyone wanted to test his loyalty. I felt quite isolated, but it was only until the twins were born.

"Later, we had a normal family. He used to come home to me quite often from Hogwarts. When the kids were older, I hired a neighbour Muggle as a nanny and got a job. I modelled clothes for Madam Malkin, and was quite satisfied. I was surprised myself that I did not miss my old life and the high society. I had been tired of pretence and standards. Finally, I felt free.

"However, everything changed when Harry entered his first school year. Severus became very tense. He returned home rarely, always was troubled. Then he found out that Voldemort was coming back. He was terrified and told me to leave the country. He did not want the kids at Hogwarts. I decided that it could be for the better. There we would not have to hide. The kids would finally be able to have more friends; I would have a better career. I chose Paris. It was a place full of opportunities where I could express myself, and Beauxbatons Academy was not a bad choice for kids. Life actually did become better. When Severus visited us, he was not so tense and careful.

"Then, Voldemort truly came back. He had to spy again. He told me that it was not safe for him to come to us anymore. Rare correspondence was all that he could risk. The children took it badly. They did not believe that he would ever come back. They were jealous, thinking that he loved Harry more than them. I had opened a fashion business for witches. Things were going great. I was meeting many people. Once I met Philippe, and we started an affair. Severus had stopped writing. I felt alone and wanted love. I started doubting that he would come back as well. No one knew how long it would take to banish the Dark Lord. I married Philippe, whom even my parent would find respectable, and Lucy was born.

"I should have been happy; however, I missed Severus. He is harsh, stern, rough, has all the qualities that can get on your nerves quickly and then you do not want to see him again; however, when you get to know him, it is not possible to forget. God, how I missed him! The hardest time for me was when Severus came back. I desired him, but could not have him. I was not happy with Philippe anymore even though he had few flaws. The passionate and unpredictable relationship with Severus was what I missed. I should have left Philippe; however, I knew that passion with Severus would end soon and then quarrels would start, while I could have a steady relationship with Philippe. One night, someone of the former Death Eaters broke into our house and Philippe was killed while saving my children. Sometimes I blame myself for his death. If I had left him earlier, then he would not have suffered knowing that I had not lost interest in Severus and would be alive."

"You could not know," Hermione said.

"I know, but that doesn't make it easier," Priscilla told her.

They both heard heavy footsteps. Hermione flinched. She should have been away.

"What are you still doing here?" Snape asked angrily.

"Hermione is waiting for Harry," Priscilla said.

"And why would she be waiting for him here?" he snapped.

Snape did not have to wait long for an explanation. The door was flung open and a very angry Samantha entered the room and immediately went upstairs. Shortly after her, a quarrelling Harry and Alexander entered.

"She does not want to speak with you!" Alexander yelled.

"I have to know why she hates me!" Harry yelled in return.

"Shut up!" Snape said and both guys obeyed. "She hates you because you are Harry Potter. That's enough in this family."

"No!" Harry protested.

"Yes, it is," Snape snapped. "Now get out and never try to speak to my daughter again!"

"You are not my professor anymore so don't boss me around!" Harry retorted.

"Did you forget that I don't mind Obliviating you?" Snape sneered.

"I won't allow you!" Harry resisted and took his wand out of a pocket.

"Harry, let's go, please!" Hermione said and tried to push him out of the house. However, Harry resisted..

"I am better with a wand! Do not forget it, Potter!" Snape snapped and held his wand pointing right between Harry's eyes.

"Severus," Priscilla said. "Let Hermione deal with him."

"Harry, compose yourself!" Hermione said.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. The one who was knocking immediately opened the door, indicating that he was a frequent and welcome guest. A good looking guy entered and Harry and Hermione recognised him as a famous French Quidditch player Pierre. They both gasped, realising that he was Samantha's boyfriend and she was attending Quidditch games instead of basketball.

"Have I come at a wrong time?" Pierre asked with a strong French accent and his eyes bolted around the room.

"No," Snape shook hands with him, and almost smiled, "our guests were leaving."

Snape seized an opportunity when Harry was confused, pushed him out of the house and shut the door into his face.

"Samantha is in her room," Snape told Pierre who went upstairs.

"Well, this was quite the day!" Snape told his wife.

"Unexpected," she sighed.

"I hope that Potter will be clever enough not to return, but what are we going to do with Granger? As I understood Alexander has found something in her."

"We have agreed not to intervene," Priscilla reminded.

"I know, but this unacceptable!" Snape yelled.

"Just because you don't like her?" she sneered.

"Not only. This relationship is unsafe. That is basically an exposure of our family. We cannot hope that they will live in a secret as we did," Snape reasoned.

"Let's wait and see," Priscilla sighed. "Maybe she has changed her mind already. You are not the most desirable father-in-law," she chuckled.

"And why is that?" Snape raised an eyebrow and then suddenly laughed.

Meanwhile, Harry was still fussing about the situation.

"She does not want to speak with me, but I have to understand how I managed to ruin her life without even knowing her!" Harry turned around and looked back at the house as if trying to read the answer in the roses.

"She is Snape's daughter. Snape hates you and influenced his kids as well. Remember that he had left his family because he had to keep an eye on you," Hermione told.

"But I'm not at fault!" sparks of anger flashed from Harry's eyes.

"Do not judge her, better leave her alone," Hermione advised knowing that Harry would not take her advice at normal circumstances; however, she doubted that he would want to return to Snape's house ever again. She was not sure if she wanted that either.

"This is not fair!" he groaned.

"I know, Harry. I know," Hermione soothed him.


	8. Unfaithful

**Chapter 8 - Unfaithful**

_**Monday, August 22, 2005.**_

On a chilly Monday evening Harry and Hermione were at their last Quidditch game before the final. England was playing with France, who was winning thanks to the ideal tactic of the talented player Pierre, who they finally knew was Samantha's boyfriend. They did not enjoy the game and were in a foul mood.

Hermione had not dared to go to Alexander's house, because she feared Snape. She knew that he would not support their relationship. She also did not know how to tell Harry. Suddenly it all felt very wrong. A fear that Snape would tell Alexander something that would make him abandon her was constantly worrying her.

Harry had not calmed down. He was enraged by everything that had happened. He could not accept that Snape was pretending to be dead after everything that Harry had done to clear his name. Even though he had done everything because of guilt, he had started feeling some kind of sympathy for the man. Now all these feelings were destroyed. He had thought that Snape died without being loved and had always suffered because of his mother. Now Harry knew that Snape had more than enough reasons to be happy and Harry should not be sorry for him. Harry realized that Snape had always hated him, and he still did. He was not able to comprehend how Snape managed to have such a nice family and kids who loved him. From his point of view, Snape had not done anything good for the family. Harry was shocked by Snape's influence on his daughter. Her hatred was even stronger than her father's. Harry did not see it as fair. He wanted to make her understand that her father was wrong and prove that he was better than she thought; however, she had given him no chance.

Harry used the opportunity to take his anger out on France, but England lost anyway, in spite of the enormous support of its fans. He had to admit that Pierre was good and Samantha was lucky to have such a catch. Moreover, it was evident that Pierre had good relations with Snape and if he managed to achieve that, he really had to be a good guy.

"Go to the hotel, Hermione," Harry said. "I will stay a bit longer."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"This is the last game. I want to enjoy it fully," he told, but did not look into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" Hermione said. "We have one Portkey. Anti-apparition charms are placed on a very large area. You need a more important reason than that to be willing to go all the way."

"I want to speak to Samantha," he revealed understanding that Hermione would find out anyway.

"She made it clear yesterday that she doesn't want to speak with you," Hermione folded her arms.

"And I told you yesterday that I want to understand why," Harry persisted.

"This is crazy!" Hermione said.

"No! Just go. I will find her and speak to her. You cannot talk me out of it."

"I will stay with you," she said.

"You don't have to," Harry said, but Hermione ignored him.

"How do you plan to find her?" she asked.

"I'll just wait here. She will have to go out of the stadium sometime," he told and stepped out of the main way where hundreds of Quiddich fans were going back to their tents or Apparating away..

"Aren't there other ways to get away?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said with certainty. "For safety reasons there is only one main entrance. I know it from the days when Ginny played professionally."

"Samantha will be with Pierre. Do you think that he will allow you to speak with her?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to try!" Harry snapped.

They stayed and watched how people left the stadium and went away. However, it never got completely quiet. Some fans still stayed behind to meet the Quidditch stars and some of them cheered when the English team emerged from the dressing room. They were low-spirited due to the loss, but tried to appear brave in front of their fans. The French players did not come yet. They were most probably celebrating the victory. When Hermione was getting tired of waiting, Samantha appeared alone.

"Go!" Hermione told Harry. "I'll wait here," she said and stepped back.

Harry rushed to Samantha, eager to catch her before she had disappeared.

"Samantha!" he called. She turned and spotted him, but quickly made her way further.

He had to be fast to catch her. Harry stepped in front of Samantha and slightly startled her. He noticed that she had tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Samantha glared at him and started walking further without saying a single word. Harry caught her hand and pulled her towards him.

"You are hurting me," she said through gritted teeth.

"I won't if you will speak to me," Harry said.

"I don't want to talk to you," she yelled. "I told you yesterday and I have not changed my mind."

"What has Pierre done to you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she said; however, tears started streaming down her cheeks again.

"It does not look like nothing."

"People are staring at us," Samantha told him. "I don't need any additional publicity. I will have some anyway. Take me out of here," she cried.

Harry took her arm more gently and took her to Hermione.

"She wants to get away," Harry told Hermione. "Get the Portkey out."

Hermione did so, and all three of them touched it and were pulled through space, until they landed in the hotel where Harry and Hermione stayed.

"Thank you!" Samantha said.

"Tell me what happened," Harry said.

"Just stop it!" she snapped. "You are no one to me. I do not want to talk with you and you should not care."

"But I do," Harry said.

"Samantha, I care as well," Hermione said sincerely.

"All right!" she groaned. "I will tell you, but just because I want to get rid of you faster and you will read in the news anyway."

"I am fine with that," Harry said.

"We broke up with Pierre. That's all. I just feel bad now."

"Why? You seemed a lovely couple." Harry did not understand.

"He played very well today, and after the game, he got an offer to play in America for two years. Pierre took the offer, because it is a very good turn for his career. However, I have my Auror training here. I cannot go with him, and he does not want to stay. I think that my career is as valuable as his, so I should not give it up. He thinks the same way."

"But it's not that long. You could wait," Hermione said.

"There's no point. Long-distance relationships never work," Samantha said. "It's useless to have illusions that everything will be fine. Our roads have split."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Samantha," Hermione said.

"Don't be. Everything that happens is for the best. At least, I hope so," Samantha told them. "So, now you know. I would like to be alone."

"No!" Harry yelled. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't," Samantha said. "Goodbye!"

Harry knew what was going to happen. She was going to quickly Apparate home, before Harry could react; however, his Auror training helped and he clutched her hand just as she was Apparating, thus pulling himself with her. They landed into a bedroom, which Harry assumed was Samantha's.

"Harry!" she yelled. "You had no right to come here!"

"I will leave you alone if you explain to me why you loathe me so much," he said.

"You are the hero," she said quietly and venomously, "you saved the Wizarding World. I though you would be smarter and able to understand self-evident things."

"I understand that your father was spying because of me and thus had to keep you unknown," Harry started.

"Shut up!" Samantha said. Then she placed a Locking and Silencing Charm on the door. Harry smiled inwardly. That meant that she was going to speak with him. "You don't understand anything!" she sobbed. "What my father left me was without love. He had no time to be with me, to love me. He was always on the job, looking after you, thinking about what dangerous plans you have in your little head, planning, making strategies with Dumbledore for you, to make your way easier, to keep you safe. He spent more time on you than he did on us. Father thought that keeping you safe was more important than being with his family. He left us to remain with you, to be sure that he could devote all the time to his mission, not to have any obstacles on his way, such as his kids. I always thought that he loved you more than he loved me. And that hurt. You cannot even imagine how that hurt! I hated you and wished that the Dark Lord had killed you, because then my father would not have become a spy. Then Dumbledore would not have been able to play on his feelings. Dumbledore knew that father wished that you were his son and he used this knowledge. My life would have been so much different if you had died. And I still think so!"

"I am sorry, Samantha!" Harry yelled. "Do you think that I liked my life? Do you believe that I wanted your father to myself? Are you sure that I am responsible for what my father did to your? Am I responsible and guilty? I think that we should all grow up and stop this feud! I have forgiven your father and done a lot to clear his name. Why can't you treat me like a human being? I know that I have indirectly caused you pain, but you should stop punishing me for that!"

Harry kept yelling and was so overwhelmed by emotion that did not notice a change in Samantha's attitude. Samantha understood him and knew what he would say before he did. She knew that she was acting wrong, but she did not want to change it. It was easier to hate Harry than to hate her father for doing what he thought was right and not taking up the risk. Now she felt guilty. She realized that Harry took it to heart and she had hurt him by her attitude. She understood that he was not as bad as she had wanted him to be. He was actually a nice guy. She just had not let herself think about something like that. Suddenly, she felt an urge to make him feel better. Maybe he was right, and she should grow up and forgive him.

"Forgive me, Harry," Samantha said softly. Harry was astonished. He froze and looked at her with eyes wide in disbelief. He had not really expected her to apologize. Something in that moment charmed Samantha and she kissed him gently on the lips.

Harry was completely taken aback. "What are you doing?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"I am not like my father. I am emotional. I felt like hating you so I did. Now I felt like kissing you and I did. And I don't regret it."

Samantha leaned closer and kissed him again. Harry answered to her kiss and let her in. He could not believe that this was happening. Her coldness had made Harry's anger stronger than passion and he had not realised that he had chased her not because of willingness to know the truth, but because of desire which was intensified constantly by the knowledge that she despised him. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her to be sure that she cannot run away. He could not waste this opportunity. They both were passionate and longed for tenderness and love. What was happening just had to be and they could not do anything about it. The kiss was broken when they were out of breath and then they resumed kissing again.

"Please, make love to me, Harry," Samantha said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He could not think clearly. He knew that he should stop and it was wrong, but he could not. An invisible force was holding his arms around her and not letting her go.

"I am. We both want this. Why should we torture ourselves? Give me just one night of passion. I'm not asking you to leave your wife for me."

Harry's mind went completely blank. He could not think of anything else but Samantha. While Harry was stunned by surprise, Samantha did not waste time and started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry understood what he should do and got her blouse off. Then he pushed her into the bed and gently teased her with kisses. Harry felt Samantha's hands playing with his belt. Suddenly he pushed her away and just as he did, he regretted it, but in the meantime knew that it was right.

"This is wrong," he gasped.

"You wife will not know," Samantha said and leaned closer to him, but he pushed her away.

"I do not want to cheat on her," Harry said.

"You want to. Why would you be in bed with me otherwise?" Samantha teased him. "Do once what you want to, not what is right."

"No!" Harry said and jerked up from the bed. "You are saying that this will be without consequences, but it is not so. I do not want to think about you when I'm making love with my wife. I want to be happy with Ginny!"

"It's always like that. Men tease me and then they leave me," Samantha said sadly.

"You do not want me. You are just hurt because of your break-up. I cannot take advantage of you. You will regret it, and I will regret it twice as much, because I will not only have deceived my wife, but also taken advantage of a heartbroken girl. I cannot help you get over Pierre."

"I do not want to be here alone thinking over and over again about him, and considering that I was wrong and I should have sacrificed my career for love. I just cannot do it!" Samantha cried.

"You don't always have to be strong. Better to be weak and show your emotion than use a remedy like sex with a stranger."

"I just wanted to be strong. I wanted to live without him. I wanted to feel desired," Samantha said.

"Don't pretend this time. It is fine to feel the way you do. Don't make it harder for both of us. You hated me just some moments ago."

"I still do," she laughed sadly.

Harry sat back on the bed and hugged her; however, not sexually this time. Samantha finally let her emotion go freely and cried herself to sleep.

***

Two hours had passed since Harry had Apparated away with Samantha. Hermione was getting worried. She could not believe that Samantha would talk with Harry for so long. What if he walked home and something bad happened? Hermione shrugged. It was a foolish thought. Maybe Harry stayed to talk with someone else form the family. Only Hermione could not imagine who it could be. She decided to wait for another half an hour and then go to their house if Harry did not come. He did not.

Hermione Apparated near the woods, where she had gone with Priscilla to search for the kids. She hoped that no one would see her there. She was right. No one was there. It was already dark and everyone was in their houses. Hermione hoped that it was not too late to knock on their door. She knew that she was not wanted there anyway; however, she did not want to be impolite. Hermione stopped at the gate, hoping that someone would notice her and come outside. She sometimes wondered why wizards did not use mobile phones. It was a useful technology. Now she did not have a way to reach Alexander without Snape knowing about it. Hermione was afraid that Snape might open the door. What would she say? Snape would go crazy if he found out that Harry had met with Samantha again. Maybe Hermione should wait longer? Then she would not cause trouble. However, she felt that it was too late to go back to the hotel and continue to wait. She had to know what was going on. Harry could not be there unnoticed anyway.

Hermione gathered her courage and opened the gate. She went inside and headed to the door. No one noticed her. She raised her hand and knocked softly, because she did not want the entire house to hear her. There was a chance that Snape was nowhere near after all. Nothing happened. She considered knocking again, when she heard heavy footsteps and a key turned. The door flung open and no one other than Severus Snape was standing there. Hermione flinched slightly. Snape raised an eyebrow and his cold stare met her.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"Good evening!" Hermione greeted him politely, but she knew that it would not help. "I am looking for Harry."

"Why would you look here?" he mocked her.

"Samantha needed a Portkey from Quidditch and Harry escorted her home, but he has not returned. I am slightly concerned," Hermione explained.

"Samantha is not home. I thought that she was celebrating the victory of France with Pierre," Snape became concerned as well.

"She broke up with Pierre," Hermione revealed.

"No!" Snape said softly and with regret. Hermione understood that he cared strongly for Samantha. "So you are telling me that she is here with Potter?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said.

Snape suddenly turned and went into the living room. He did not close the door, so Hermione assumed that she could come in. She quickly followed Snape upstairs. She noticed that the house had slightly changed from the previous time. This time there were moving photos on the walls. He stopped at one of the doors and tried to open it; however, it was locked. "Samantha!" he yelled, but received no response.

Another door opened and Priscilla came out of the room. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Granger says that Samantha is in that room with Potter," Snape told his wife in shock. The door is blocked with a charm and also silenced.

"Then she wants to be left alone," Priscilla said.

"But she is not alone! She is with Potter!" Snape yelled. "I will break the door!" he said.

"Stop it! Why are you assuming the worst? She is not stupid and he is married," Priscilla said.

"You are so naïve, Priscilla," Snape snapped.

"Hermione," Priscilla turned to her. "I think it would be better if you returned to the hotel," she told her politely.

"I am sorry. I should not have come," Hermione said. "Goodbye!"

Hermione went down the stairs and wondered whether Harry was really in that room with Samantha. She could not believe that he could cheat on Ginny. Hermione understood that she had done the same with Alexander; however, she did it because she had decided to leave Ron, but Harry had no intentions of leaving Ginny. Just as Hermione got down, she saw Alexander waiting for her. Hermione was going to explain what she was doing there, but he went first.

"I heard everything," he said. "We have to talk, but not here," Alexander told.

"All right," Hermione said and Apparated them to the hotel.

Alexander immediately kissed Hermione and she answered to the kiss.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" she asked.

"I thought that I should give you time to consider everything," he told.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I was not sure that you still want to be with me," he said and looked down.

"Because of your father?" she asked and he nodded. "Of course not! It does not change anything. I'm in love with you and nothing else is important."

Hermione saw Alexander's eyes light up as he kissed her again.

"Does Harry suspect anything?" Alexander asked.

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, after this night it does not seem that he is that faithful himself," Hermione snapped.

"I do not know my sister anymore if she really slept with Potter. It's something incomprehensible."

"I hope so," Hermione said and hoped that Harry stayed devoted to Ginny while she herself enjoyed another passionate night with Alexander.


	9. Unexpected

**Chapter 9 - Unexpected**

_**Tuesday, August 23, 2005.**_

When the first rays of sun reached Samantha's bedroom she woke up. Her eyes hurt from crying and she felt rather uncomfortable. She realized that it was because she had fallen asleep in the arms of Harry Potter. She jerked up and shrugged. She wanted to get Potter out of her bed. She could not understand how she had let something like this happen and was grateful that they did not go further. Samantha decided to let him sleep for awhile, and went to get some cold water on her eyes. Samantha took the charm off the door and opened it.

She was startled when she saw her father sitting opposite her door on a rather uncomfortable chair with his eyes fixed on her door.

"You have broken my heart. I would have never believed that my daughter would sleep with Potter. I cannot take it," he said and his voice broke. He looked truly hurt and Samantha realized that what she had done was unforgivable. She had not thought at all about her family.

"Daddy, I didn't," Samantha started; however, Snape did not listen to her. He got up and ran to her bed where he found Potter asleep and started strangling him. Harry woke up immediately and was terrified.

"Daddy, stop! Stop!" Samantha yelled and got Snape's hands off Harry.

"How could you do this?" Snape yelled at Harry. "You took advantage of my fragile girl!"

"I did not!" Harry said. "We did not do anything wrong!"

Snape grabbed his neck again. "You have a very special view about what is right," Snape said. He took a potion out of his pocket and gave it to Samantha.

"I don't need the potion," Samantha said.

"You do!" Harry heard for the first time Snape raise voice on one of his kids.

"We didn't do it father," Samantha said again. "I swear!"

"Do you want to say that everything that I see is an illusion and Potter is not naked in your bed?" he snapped.

"He is just without a shirt," Samantha told. "You don't have to worry."

"How can I not worry?" Snape asked surprised. "You're the most precious that I've got."

"I am sorry," Samantha said.

"You will come with me!" Snape told Harry and pulled him out of the bed. He led him to his office again. "I am warning you. If you will ever get near my daughter again, I will kill you!" Snape said venomously, "I am dead so I do not risk with anything."

"What do you have against me?" Harry snapped. "You have protected me all your life! Shouldn't you at least have learned to bear me?"

"I protected you because you are Lily's son and I did that only for her. It has nothing to do with you. She died because of you! And I hate you because you are not my son!" Snape yelled.

"But you did not want children," Harry said.

"I would have done everything for her," he said. "And now I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter."

"You did not want her and you left her, but now you pretend to be a loving father," Harry snapped and received a slap from Snape.

"How dare you!" Snape yelled. "The kids were unplanned. It was a big mistake. I always make big mistakes, but it was the best mistake I have ever made, and I would have never left my kids if it was not for you."

"You are a phoney!" Harry snapped. "You are telling me how you love your kids; however, you don't even love your wife, because all this time you were doing everything not for her, but for my mother."

For that Harry received another slap, which was fiercer than the previous one.

"I lost my head for Priscilla. I almost forgot your mother. However, the love I have for your mother has no substitutes. I cannot erase it, and Priscilla accepts it. You have no right to judge me," Snape said. "Get out!" he told to Harry. This time he finally obeyed.

***

Hermione woke up from a loud banging on her door.

"Open the door, Hermione," she heard Harry say.

"Give me a minute," she shouted.

Alexander had woken up and was getting out of the bed and searching for his clothes. Hermione got up as well.

"How do we meet again?" Hermione asked. "I cannot go to your house."

"I'll send you my owl," he told her. "Goodbye," he said, kissed Hermione and Disapparated.

Hermione opened the door and let Harry in. She noticed that he was both incredibly angry and sad. His left cheek was a little red.

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Thank god!" Hermione sighed.

"But we almost did, Hermione!" Harry yelled bitterly. "How can I look Ginny in the eyes now?"

"You should tell her, I guess," Hermione said and was incredibly relieved that she would not have to live with that.

"Then she will leave me for sure. We are hardly getting along! I don't want her to suffer. Please, promise that you will not tell Ginny. Please!" Harry pleaded.

Hermione was hesitating. As a friend of Ginny, she should let her know. However, Harry was right. It would be much easier for them if Ginny did not know. Hermione thought that it would not be hard for her to keep it secret. She doubted that Ginny would speak to her after she left Ron.

"All right," Hermione said. "I won't tell."

"I hate myself now. I have a wonderful wife and a child. Why did Samantha attract me so much?"

"You will just have to get over it," Hermione said.

"I can't!" Harry yelled. "You are at fault," he suddenly said. "Ginny told you to look after me, but you have pushed me right into trouble instead."

"I am sorry, Harry," Hermione sobbed. "I could not know."

"I know, but I am angry anyway. I will have a burden of guilt on me forever."

"I don't feel guilty. I did not make you look for Samantha and Apparate to her bedroom. You should have thought about the consequences yourself!" she snapped.

"Thank you! A lecture from you was just what I needed," Harry said sarcastically.

"You are welcome!" she snapped.

"I will go back home," Harry said.

"No!" Hermione said. She did not want to go back yet. She had to remain with Alexander. "I am not going anywhere."

"I said that I am going, not you. I am using the Portkey, but you can go when you will find a way to get there. I want to be alone."

"Fine!" Hermione yelled.

"Goodbye!" Harry said and went out of her room; however, before closing the door he said, "I am sorry that everything turned out like this."

Hermione broke down and cried after he had left. She was really at fault. She had almost destroyed two relationships. However, she could not fully be sorry for Harry, as she was happy for herself. Even if it sounded very selfish, she thought that it was worth the happiness which she received.

***

After an hour, Hermione heard tapping on her window and saw a black owl. She opened the window and let the bird in. The beautiful owl landed gracefully on a back of a chair and raised its leg, asking for a letter. Hermione simply wrote "I am waiting for you" and sent the bird back. It took five minutes for Alexander to Apparate to the hotel. He was dressed-up.

Alexander hugged Hermione and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"He went back home," Hermione said.

"Poor guy," Alexander said with compassion.

"How's Samantha?" Hermione asked.

"She's not in the mood," Alexander said shortly and Hermione decided no to question more. She could imagine how Samantha felt.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"I should be home on Friday," Hermione said.

"What do we do after that?" Alexander was desperate to know.

"I have a good job at the Ministry," Hermione said and paused, waiting for a comment from Alexander.

"I understand," he told. "I work much from home. I could go to England."

"What would your father say about that?" Hermione was concerned.

"He will be very angry, but he is angry anyway. This time I don't want to sacrifice anything for him. I have given up much already," he said determinately.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I did not want to become a Potions Master. I wanted to do something different. However, father needed me to do potions."

"I thought that you took up potions because you wanted to be like your father."

"No," Alexander answered, to Hermione's surprise.

"Why then?" Hermione asked. She was confused.

"Father needed someone in the family to continue his work. He could not do anything under his name, as he was considered to be dead."

"Why you?"

"I knew that Samantha would not do potions, and I could not let him down."

"I don't understand," Hermione said. "She could let him down, but you could not?"

"I did not believe that he would ever come back to our family. It was me who convinced mother to marry another man," he said sadly.

"You feel guilty?" Hermione asked.

"Very," Alexander said. "I would have never forgiven me if I were him. However, he has given very much to me. He wrote some books, but they are all published under my name. This helped me to pursue my career very quickly. I should be grateful to my father and I know that I do not deserve it."

"It's not only because of your father. He would not have let you make a career in potions if he knew you were not capable," Hermione said.

"I can never know what I have achieved because of my own talent and what is only because of the work of my father."

"So you don't mind coming to England and being away from your father?" Hermione wanted to be sure.

"I want to be with you," he said enthusiastically.

"Oh! I'm so happy!" Hermione said and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll let you know when you can come."

"All right," he said and smiled.

"What will we do today?" Hermione asked.

"Would you like to go to Paris?" Alexander asked unexpectedly and surprised her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Then you should change into something nice," he winked.

Hermione changed into a skirt and a red blouse and was ready.

"Take my hand," Alexander said and Hermione did so.

***

Hermione opened her eyes after Apparition, and saw that they were in a fancy apartment. It seemed like a Muggle lived there.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This was Philippe's apartment. He was mum's second husband," Alexander explained.

"Yes, I know," Hermione said.

"We got it when he was killed," Alexander said sadly.

"Was he a Muggle?" Hermione asked, because she was confused.

"No, but he was integrated into the Muggle society. He knew many influential Muggle people, so he kept this apartment to meet them."

"But you lived in another place?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He was rich and could afford to have many properties. It was a glamorous life with him."

"Oh," Hermione sighed. It was a pity that he was killed. "It the yacht his?" she wondered.

"Yes," Alexander laughed.

"I just could not imagine Severus owning a yacht."

"Sure," he laughed again. "Father hates it. He did not want us to have anything from Philippe. He wanted to show that he has earned enough to support us. However, luckily mother left it the way she wanted. The yacht is great. It is slightly modified. I think you noticed that it does not require anyone at the steer. This apartment has become very handy, too. I spend some time here while being at conferences in Paris. By the way, I have to attend a conference the day after tomorrow and also do some preparation. You will have some time to rest from me," he said.

"Great!" Hermione joked. She went to the window to see where they were, and was surprised to see a familiar place.

"Is that the opera?" she asked.

"Yes," Alexander told. "Philippe really was rich."

Hermione looked around the apartment. It was rather large for a place where no one lived constantly.

***

Five hours later, Hermione and Alexander were sitting in a restaurant in the Eiffel Tower. He had some good connections and got a table very quickly. Keeping valuable contacts was what he had learned from Philippe, and Hermione thought that the man had given much to the family. When Hermione had been in Paris with her parents, she had not enjoyed it so much; however, this time she really felt the spirit of Paris. Love and money was necessary for full enjoyment and she had both. Before coming to the Eiffel Tower, they had strolled through the city. Hermione remembered places which she had once seen, and also saw many new insights, which only someone living there could show. After tasting food that was completely new to her, Hermione and Alexander took a long walk back to the apartment.

***

Hermione was exhausted when they got back. She came to the living room and fell on the couch. Her feet were tired so she put them on the coffee table. There she noticed a stack of newspapers. She looked closer and noticed that among them were also some English newspapers, including The Daily Prophet.

"You read English newspapers?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Alexander said. "I like to be informed."

"I thought Severus was buying them," she said. "And burning," she added after a pause.

"I buy my own papers to read whatever I want," he said.

"Then how did you miss me and Harry on the news?" Hermione was astonished.

"I did not," he said calmly and smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I knew who you were."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"I realized it when I saw Harry; however, I was still unsure until I got home and looked you up in the newspapers."

"Why did you let this happen? You knew that your family did not want to meet us," Hermione asked. She was very confused. For a moment she thought that is was some kind of a conspiracy.

"I wanted my father to meet Harry and face his fears. I thought that these two men have something to talk about and this is the only chance. I wanted my sister to get to know Harry. I knew that she loathed him all her life, and I thought it was wrong. And of course, I had fallen in love with you at the first sight. That's why I did not want you to come to my house at the first time. I thought that my mother would recognize you and then you would never meet father."

"Well, you have got nerve," Hermione said relieved.

"I am able to do much when I think that it is right. Now I am ready to do anything to make you mine," Alexander said confidently.

"Nothing else is needed," Hermione smiled.

_**Wednesday, August 24, 2005.**_

"Hermione, wake up!" Was what she heard first in the morning. Alexander placed a kiss on her lips and urged her to get up. "We should not waste the time that we can spend together by sleeping," he said.

"Yes," Hermione said in a sleepy voice.

"I have made breakfast," he told.

"Oh," she said. "That's very nice of you; however, I don't think that I should eat anything."

"Why?" Alexander asked. He had not noticed her being on any kind of a diet.

"I'm feeling bad," she said.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked.

"I'm feeling nauseous," Hermione revealed.

"Again?" Alexander exclaimed.

"Yes, I don't know what the matter is," she said. "I thought that it was because of Portkeying, but I haven't done it for some days."

"You are not pregnant, right?" Alexander asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not!" Hermione retorted. "Stupid idea."

Alexander was revealed. "All right, then I'll get you some juice and let's go for a walk. Fresh air might help you. We haven't been to the Luxembourg Gardens yet, and on the way there, we can go to the Notre-Dame and ask God to watch your health," he laughed.

"Sounds good," Hermione answered, much to Alexander's surprise. She got ready and soon they were walking through the streets of Paris again. They passed the opera which was seen from the windows of the flat, and soon reached the Louvre.

"Maybe you wanted to go to the Louvre?" Alexander asked.

"I don't think so. It will take too much time and I have been there with my parents anyway," she said.

"It was a long time ago," Alexander remarked.

"Yes, but I still remember the magnificent paintings."

"I have never learned to admire Muggle paintings," he said. "They are not moving, not alive."

"Can you imagine how loud it would be there if all those paintings were talking?" Hermione laughed.

"You are right, but I like Wizard paintings better anyway."

"We cannot really know if all of those are Muggle paintings," Hermione said. "People say that they have a feeling that Mona Lisa is watching them. I have read that there is some speculation that Leonardo da Vinci was a wizard. What if Mona Lisa is alive and really is watching people?" Hermione teased him.

"Let's go and look!" Alexander said enthusiastically.

"Not the right time. We won't be able to get close enough for long enough."

"All right, another time. We will have a lot of opportunities, right?"

"Of course!" Hermione said and smiled.

***

In the evening, they had Apparated back to Hermione's hotel. Everything had gone fine. They had visited Notre-Dame and Hermione loved the Luxembourg Gardens.

"I will have to leave you now," Alexander said. "I have a conference early in the morning and I have to do some preparation."

"I understand," Hermione said sadly.

"You should better get a good night's rest as well."

"Yes, I can't get one with you," Hermione laughed.

"Sorry!" Alexander chuckled.

"When do we meet again?" Hermione asked.

"We could meet tomorrow at three at the harbour to go for a sail," he offered.

"All right!" Hermione said and kissed him before he left.

* * *

_**A/N: There is only one chapter left. How do you think it will end? I would really like to receive some reviews.**_


	10. Rose

**Chapter 10 - Rose**

_**Thursday, August 25, 2005.**_

On Thursday at three o'clock Hermione was hurrying to the harbour. She had found it difficult to make herself go, but she had to show up. Cold wind was blowing from the ocean and Hermione pulled her black cardigan tighter. Usually she despised the colour black, but that day it matched her mood. Hermione wiped away tears that were falling steadily from her eyes and entered the harbour area. There she saw Alexander waiting for her. He was dressed in white, like her angel. Hermione tried to smile. She did not want to ruin their meeting moment.

"Hi!" Hermione said and hugged him.

"Hi!" he greeted her. "Are you all right?" he asked, noticing her red eyes.

"Yes, I just do not want to go away," she lied.

"That won't separate us," he smirked. "Look what I made for you," he said enthusiastically and showed her a rose that he had been holding behind his back.

"It's rainbow!" Hermione exclaimed seeing the huge blossom of the rose.

"Rainbow?" Alexander asked surprised and then examined it. "It was red just a minute ago," he laughed.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"It's not an ordinary rose," he said. "I charmed it not only to be undying, but also to reflect my feelings for you. This way you can always ascertain that I love you. Just a moment ago it was red. Red symbolizes enduring love and passion, which I certainly feel for you. However, now when I see you a lot more feelings than simply love is in my head. You can also see the dark burgundy petal for your stunning beauty, pink is for your elegance and indicates my admiration of you and happiness to have you. The shade of dark pink is the gratitude that I have you and light pink for joy and sympathy. Orange is desire, I cannot deny it, and also excitement for everything that we will experience together. Peach is for sincerity. Lavender is for love at first sight, and I can assure you that I have finally experienced it. Blue is the unattainable. I think it is to be never apart and hope that the colour will disappear from the rose. Yellow is for my warm feelings for you and the short friendship that we had. Yellow also means a new beginning, which we will surely have, and hope that you will always remember me. White for your purity and secrecy; however, I believe that you will open up to me. White combined with red is unity, which we are when together," Alexander finished and gave the rose to Hermione, who took it with a trembling hand.

"What's the matter?" Alexander asked. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed. "This is the best gift I have ever gotten. I cannot even express how I like it," she said and tears started falling from her eyes.

"What is going on, Hermione?" he asked. The girl was troubling him. She looked sad and depressed. He knew that she did not want to leave; however, that could not explain the sudden change in her behaviour.

"I am sorry," she said. "I cannot take it." Another stream of tears fell from her eyes as she tried to give the rose back to Alexander. He backed away.

"I made it for you and you deserve every bit of it," he said.

"I don't," she refuted. "There's something I have to tell you," she said looking down, and being unable to look him in the eyes.

"Have you changed your mind?" Alexander asked and his eyes were filled with despair.

"That's not the issue," she said quietly.

"What is then?" he asked angrily.

"You were right," Hermione said. "I am pregnant." And she started crying bitterly.

Alexander gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean you are pregnant with Ron's baby?" he asked in a voice that was rather insecure.

"Yes." Her answer was short, but Alexander felt like it tore him endlessly.

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Hermione answered.

"But there is a possibility that the baby could be mine," he stated.

"Not this baby," Hermione said. "I am sorry."

"So you are going back to Ron because of the baby?" Alexander gathered courage to ask.

"I have to," Hermione cried.

"No!" he said. "You don't have to. I will recognize this baby as mine. I can take care of it. It doesn't matter for the child who is the real father, it only matters who loves the child. I know, Hermione! Lucy is growing not with her biological father, but she has never said that it makes her unhappy."

"I cannot do this to Ron! He would never let me down," Hermione cried. "I am his everything, he is a good fiancé, and his family loves me. They deserve to know this child."

"You don't have to hide that child from them," Alexander argued.

"Ron will never forgive me!" she yelled.

"Ron doesn't even want a child!" he told her. "However, I want. I will love your child. You don't have to worry," he tried to assure Hermione.

"I can't do that to him," Hermione said again.

"But what about me? Why can you do this to me?" he yelled.

"I am sorry Alexander!" Hermione sobbed.

"You are not even married! You have no obligations."

"But the baby is his and this is an obligation to the child," Hermione said.

"Hermione! You don't have to sacrifice yourself. Your child will not appreciate it. A loving family where parents are happy together is very important. You will not achieve anything by living together just because of the child."

"I cannot make all my previous life disappear now and start a new life with new standards and beliefs. Where I have grown up you are supposed to live with the father of your children. People will talk, they will want to know who you are, they can find about Severus."

"It could happen anyway," Alexander exclaimed. "The baby doesn't change it!"

"No, this is different. The baby is Ron's and I cannot change it. I have to do this. This is the only right way for me."

"But you are wrong, Hermione. The only right way is to follow your heart and right now you do not want to go back to him."

"My heart knows no reasoning. I cannot know what this relationship with you will turn into while I have a well established life with Ron and stability for the child."

"Think it over carefully," Alexander told.

"I already have," Hermione said sadly.

"Do you understand that you are destroying me?" he asked and looked angry.

"I have already told you that I am sorry," she yelled.

"You have made your decision," he said bitterly. "I hope that Ron is truly as devoted to you as you think, that he will change and you will not suffer; however, if you do, you know where to find me." Alexander felt tears building up in his eyes. "Goodbye, Hermione," he said. He wanted to kiss her for the last time, because he did not believe that she would ever come back, but he decided against it and went away.

When Hermione saw him walking away she almost broke down to her knees. She started crying fiercely. Watching him walk away was the hardest thing she had ever done. Suddenly she understood that if only he would look back at her she would probably give up and change her mind, because her heart was breaking with every footstep he made. She wanted to scream his name, but could not find her voice.

Alexander kept walking even though it was harder and harder to lift his feet from the ground. He wanted to turn around and run back to her, get her, grab her and never let her go; however, he knew that it would be useless. She had made a decision, she was sure. But what if she was not? If he turned around and saw her looking back at him, it would mean that she wanted it to happen. If she would look back at him, he would run back to her. However, he could not turn around. Alexander did not want to see her walking away.

Hermione saw him making a steady way forward. He was not going to turn around. He had accepted what she had said and done the right thing. She was a fool to think that he would fight more for her. She had not wanted it as well, but now she suddenly did. Hermione pictured him in the distance. She would remember this sight with immense sadness forever. She turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

Alexander could not take it anymore. He had to see her one more time. He gave up and turned around just to see her walking away determinately with a black rose hanging down as if dead. What had he hoped for? She had told him that Ron was more important to her. Why would she be waiting for him on the same spot? He wanted to run after her, but he saw no point. He had tried to change her mind. Alexander did not avert his eyes from her until she disappeared from his sight.

***

Alexander had taken the longest possible way home. He had tried to clear his head, but he could not. It had happened too unexpectedly. He had just started to plan a new life, he had already told his father that he was leaving, and now he was devastated. He only wanted to hide in the dungeon and never come out. When he reached the laboratory in the dungeons, he met his father there working on a potion.

"What has happened?" Snape asked immediately, seeing how defeated his son looked.

"You can be happy," Alexander said. "I am staying here. She is returning to her fiancé."

"She chose Weasley over you?" Snape asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she chose the father of her child."

"Stupid girl," Snape snapped. Alexander did not know whether it was about her choice or the fact that she got pregnant, or both. Actually, he did not care. "And I am not happy about this. I did not want you to suffer."

"What is this?" Alexander asked to no one in particular. "Is it some sort of family karma? I will have to live just like you, always thinking about the woman I love. Will I ever be happy again?" he asked.

"It is impossible for everyone to be happy in the world. Someone has to step in for others to be happy. Nothing comes easy to us. We have to fight to be happy. And you will be happy," Snape said. "You have a lot more possibilities than I had to find another love. Even I found your mother and am happy."

"How can I forget her?" Alexander asked.

"You don't have to forget her. Move on, but keep her in your heart and know that you were lucky to have experienced what real love is. Many people live their lives never experiencing the power of love."

***

After a long walk, Hermione found herself on a small wooden bridge over a small river. She looked at the rose that she had seen black, in the colour of death. It was no longer dead. It had turned bloody red and was so saturated, that it seemed like blood could start dripping from it as if it would be crying over their love. What did this change mean? Hermione guessed that Alexander had forgiven her and let his heart fill with sad love instead of anger and denial. Hermione realised that she could not keep the rose. It would be too painful to see how, with time, the rose would become less and less colourful as Alexander would start forgetting her. Hermione threw the rose in the water and watched it float away. Suddenly, a realisation hit her.

Hermione touched her belly and said, "If I have a girl, I'll name her Rose."

* * *

A/N: I believe that I deserve some reviews. Did you like the plot? What about the characters? Could this story fit with what JKR wrote? Was the language of a nonnative speaker bearable?

_If you are interested how the characters could look like, you can look up my profile on HPFF. I have chapter images there. _

Thank you for reading!


End file.
